Whatsername
by bknbu
Summary: Keith Kogane's past prevents him from telling Princess Allura how he feels about her. While away from Arus, Allura meets the man of her dreams. Has Keith's hesitation caused him to lose her forever? KA. (mostly T rating but M because you never know...)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, and welcome to 'Whatsername'. This will not be epic...just a little light-hearted KA romance with a twist. It is in no way related to my series. Hope you enjoy!_

_I am posting today in Honor of what would have been my brother's 37th birthday...this is for you Big Al...wherever you may be...xoxoxo_

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter One_**

_Breaking News…._

_San Francisco's Alliance Compound is still reeling over this morning's series of explosions that hit suddenly- dominoing through the base, bringing chaos along its path. The hardest area hit was the Alliance entertainment district, including a popular cadet hangout. A full scale investigation has been launched into what may have triggered such devastation. In a statement to the media, Fleet Admiral Marshall Graham stated that there was only one documented civilian fatality as a result of the explosions. Most personnel and civilians present at the time managed to escape with only minor injuries. We will have more information as it becomes available._

* * *

"_Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been"_

_-"Whatsername" Green Day_

* * *

_Three months later…_

The tall, dark, and handsome Scandinavian with hypnotic midnight blue eyes slithered his way down the crowded halls of the Alliance Academy dormitory, bombarded by several old flames for good-bye hugs and kisses along the way. The suave Swede couldn't get enough and graciously obliged each and every one. Glancing back at them with a wink and a smile, he ran up the stairs and turned down the hall, making his way to his best friend's room. The door was open and he peaked in, watching his stoic friend meticulously pack the last of his belongings. Sven rolled his eyes and shook his head. He and Keith had been friends since the age of ten. Aside from Lance, no one knew him better than Sven.

Clocking in just shy of twenty-one, Keith was the youngest in Garrison history to achieve the rank of Captain. With mysterious dark chocolate eyes draped by thick lashes, long raven hair, lean, muscular six-foot-two frame, and scandalous good looks, he was considered the most eligible bachelor on base; however, the well-disciplined captain could care less- especially after he lost _her_.

"Hey _broder_, you ready?" asked Sven as he peered through the door of the room Keith and Jeff shared.

"Yeah…almost. Why don't you and Lance head over to the freighter and join Pidge and Hunk. I'll be there as soon as I finish up."

Sven pinched his brow and his lips narrowed into a thin line. "Are you OK, man?"

The young captain blew out a puff of air and looked at his long-time friend. "I'm fine, man…never better…now _go_."

"Alright…but, you've got twenty minutes, otherwise I'm sending in McClain." The Swede winked and left his friend to finish up.

Keith packed his final belongings and placed his suitcase by the front door of his dorm room. _Fifteen minutes to spare _he thought as he sat down in his favorite black leather chair. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and began to fiddle with the item in his palm- a barrette laced with a single strand of crystal blue sapphires. The newly named Captain furrowed his brow and struggled to remember. It had been three months since the incident and he still couldn't understand what had happened and how. One moment she was by his side- happy, laughing without abandon; and the next moment she was gone, never to return.

Everyone in the vicinity of the blast had been affected in one way or another, with those on sight suffering from a slew of injuries- including a form of short-term memory loss. Keith had taken her death hard, accentuated by the fact that he only had faint memories of what she may or may not have looked like. Gripping onto the barrette in his hand, he squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to remember her face, her eyes, her smile- but he could not. All that was left in his heart was emptiness and longing. He removed the black onyx band from his finger and placed it in his palm along-side her barrette. The time had come to say good-bye, to let go. From that moment on, he never uttered her name again- his friends referring to her only as 'Whatsername'. _I failed her. That will never happen again._He squeezed the items in his hand before placing them into a tiny satchel that he tucked away in his red flight suit.

Keith was grateful for the new orders he and his team were given. The mission was highly classified and would require him to be at the top of his game. He would never let his guard down again. He picked up his suitcase and walked through the door of his dorm room, ready to let go of his past and create a new life, hopeful that he'd be able to let go of Whatsername once and for all.

"…_and in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right…I'll never turn back time, forgetting you but not the time."_

_-'Whatstername' Green Day_

* * *

_Two years later…_

The young monarch of planet Arus paced the length of the conference room with her fists clenched at her sides. Her long pink gown bustled as she moved back and forth, trying her best to calm her frazzled nerves. As she spun around, her long, golden blond tresses followed, flowing aimlessly over her shoulders. Her normally peaceful azure blue eyes were filled with annoyance as she confronted the Voltron commander.

"Damn it Keith! Can't you come off your pedestal for just one second?" yelled the princess. Keith responded by narrowing his eyes at her. She threw her hands up "Ugh! You're so stubborn" she spat.

The captain crossed his arms in front of him and snorted "Ha…that's a laugh…_I'm_ stubborn."

"Ok infuriating…does that work better for you?"

Keith drew the corner of his lip down to the side and blew a puff of air from his nose "What do you want from me Princess?"

"I want you to listen to me!"

"Then stop yelling."

Allura pinched her brow. Keith's level of calm drove her mad "I have to yell! It's the only way to get any kind of response form you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You! You're avoiding me…you have been since we came back from the mission and I want to know why!"

"I'm not avoiding you." He said, waving her off with a flick of his hand

"Yes you are!" she growled.

"Allura, grow up."

"You grow up!"

Keith ran an extremely agitated hand through his hair. "For the love of…are you _listening_ to yourself? What are we…two?"

The monarch marched in his direction and stopped right in front of him. "Do you hate me?"

Keith was taken aback by the statement she'd made "What?" he breathed.

"Okay, maybe _hate_ is a bit harsh…_resent_ me maybe?"

The commander furrowed his brow "How can you even think that?"

Allura slumped her shoulders and slightly shook her head before looking at him "I don't know what to think anymore, Keith. It seems as though whenever we make plans to go out as a team you always have something else to do…and it's usually only when _I_ tag along."

Keith grabbed her arms and looked into her pleading eyes. "I don't hate you, Allura…I could _never_ hate you."

"Then why? Why have you been avoiding me since we got back?"

He let go and rubbed the back of his neck "I have _not_ been avoiding you."

"Keith…you're fine going into town with the guys but whenever I come along you always have 'too much to do'."

"You know that's not true…I've been with you out there _many_ times."

"Not lately you haven't."

Keith thought carefully about what he was about to say. "Well, with Doom destroyed and Lotor on hiatus, things have slowed down a bit…."

Allura interrupted "Oh…I see…so the only reason you came along before was out of duty to _protect_ me, _not_ because you wanted to."

He put his hands on her shoulders "That's not what I meant. I just…Princess, you know me. Do you honestly think that I'll be able to just sit back and relax knowing that I have all this work piled up on my desk?"

Allura slumped her shoulders. "No."

"Please, Princess, I don't want to argue about this. Believe me, it's not personal…it's just the way I am…besides….just because Lotor's taking a break doesn't mean he won't be back eventually…I just want to make sure things don't get overlooked, that's all." He smiled.

The princess furrowed her brow and slightly narrowed her lips. "Keith, I understand- more than anyone- the meaning and importance of duty…especially where Arus' safety is concerned; _however_, I also understand, painfully so, that life is too short. We all deserve to experience a little light-heartedness in the midst of this war. You have put your life on hold in the name of duty and honor…and for _God_ _knows_ what else. _Time_ may stand still for a bit, but _it_ will not wait forever. Eventually, it will need to move forward- with, or without _you_. Moments and opportunities will be lost forever. Is that what you want…to miss out on something that may actually make you happy?"

_No, Allura…I want to pull you into my arms and kiss you like you've never been kissed before! _Keith looked into her eyes and swallowed hard, trying to repress his fleeting thoughts. "Princess, all I'm saying is that I can't come with _this_ time."

Allura lowered her eyes and gave a slight grin in resignation. "You never can, Commander…" The captain went to speak but the princess waved him off. "It's fine, I get it…" she turned her back and began to leave. Pausing at the doorway, she glanced over her shoulder. "You know Keith, one of these days I'm just going to give up trying to convince you." She said, quickly making her exit.

Keith was in a daze as he watched her disappear through the door. What was he doing? Why did he continue to push her away? _She thinks I resent her? Ugh!_

"Don't you see that you're hurting her? Do you even care?"

_Of course I care! It's killing me! _Keith exhaled as he shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair before turning to face him. "I don't need your shit right now, Lance."

"You're a dumb fuck, Kogane. The most wanted woman in the universe is throwing herself at you and you just push her away…for what reason exactly? We all know you're in love with her…"

"What makes you think she's in love with me?"

Red's pilot crossed his arms in front of him and snorted. "Dude, don't play dumb with me…I know your smarter than that…I grew up with you, remember? Besides, she just more or less told you to wake the hell up cuz she wasn't going to wait around forever…read between the lines man! It's only a matter of time with all those freaky-deaky Princes and Richie Mama's-boys that are after her."

Keith began to pace the room before looking back at his friend. "I made a promise to myself…a promise I intend to keep."

Lance's jaw dropped and he threw his hands up "Aw c'mon! Really? This is _still_ about Whatsername? Damn it, Kogane! It's been two years! You have obviously moved on…"

"I can't go through that again, Lance…I won't."

"What the hell does _that_ have to do with _this_?"

"It's my fault she's dead…I couldn't protect her."

The Red Lion pilot interjected "It's not the same thing and you know it!"

"I'm not going to add another target to Allura just to make myself happy." Keith resigned.

Lance marched over to his friend. "So… what…you'd rather see her with someone else? Someone who can't protect her the way you can…someone who may _not_ be willing to die protecting her?" Lance expressed. Keith momentarily flinched and looked at his friend. "Didn't think about _that_, did you Kogane?" Keith sighed and looked away so Lance continued "Hey man, don't let the past ruin what could be the best thing that's ever happened to you. If you keep pushing her away, she may run to the first guy who comes along just to move on…is that what you want?"

"I just want her to be happy, Lance…and I don't know if I'm the guy to give her that right now." He replied honestly.

"Keith…you do all that meditation…Tai Chi shit…find yourself bro! Get back to the man you used to be…before Whatsername. S_he's_ gone…but Lura-lu is very much alive, and God knows she would sacrifice _everything_ for you…and _you_ know it." Keith nodded in agreement. Lance patted his friend on the back. "You go on and ponder all that…the rest of us have a date with Princess." He winked.

"You're an ass" chuckled the commander as his best friend left the room. Keith shook his head and sighed before getting up himself. After all, he really _did_ have an obscene amount of paperwork to do.

xxxxx

The capital city of Altea had certainly come a long way in the last two years. Surrounded by the vast Leviah Mountains, the city was shielded from the brutality of most Doomian attacks. Over the years, little shops began to open, followed by a few taverns, and, finally, several cafes and bars that the youth of Arus began to frequent regularly. The group of friends and team mates ended up having a marvelous time in Altea. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had escorted Allura to a new café bar that opened up in the city center. The crowd was full of electricity upon realizing that their young monarch was among them. As was expected, the media was in an uproar and Lance took complete advantage of it, flashing his debonair smile for the cameras while throwing an arm around the Arusian heir, while Allura swatted at him and laughed at his crazy antics.

The group enjoyed the time away from the castle, laughing and reminiscing about the past couple of years. As much as she enjoyed herself, Blue's pilot couldn't help but feel awful at how she had left things with Keith. She shouldn't have snapped at him, especially knowing all the stress he'd been under over the last few weeks. It most certainly wasn't the proper environment to have that conversation. They were supposed to be discussing funding for the agricultural village of Eretria, not arguing about outings or lack thereof.

Later that evening she lay in bed unable to get her mind off her Voltron commander. The princess had been trying for years to make sense of him. Keith had such a rough exterior but she knew all too well that it was a façade…a mask not much unlike the ones she herself often wore. _I could be wrong. Maybe he doesn't have feelings for me. Maybe it is all in my head…Ugh! _The more she thought about it, there more aggravated she became. _This is no use…I'm too annoyed to sleep. _She changed into her dreaded pink jump suit and made her way to castle control, continuing to ponder the mysterious captain as she walked down the hall. _How will I ever get through to him? How can I make him see that life is not just about duty? _The princess was brought out of her musings by a light that seemed to be coming from the briefing room. _Who the hell could possibly be up this late? _She rolled her eyes and huffed _Who else. _Allura slowly approached the door.

Keith had finally finished all the paperwork and was on his way to his quarters when he noticed a strange light coming from down the hall. In typical fashion, he immediately grew suspicious, drawing his weapon as he turned the corner. Using the barrel of his laser, Keith slowly inched the door open. _What the…? _The briefing room was engulfed in some strange swirling light of various shades of orange and yellow, creating the image of a peaceful glowing two-dimensional hurricane moving gracefully against the back wall. _It looks like some kind of portal. _The commander raised his hand up to shield his eyes from the brightness as he scanned the room. That's when he saw _her_ approaching the mysterious glow.

"_Allura! No!_ Get back!" he yelled, but it was too late. The princess was engulfed by the light which quickly spiraled and vanished into nothingness.

Keith was overcome with panic as he frantically scanned the wall with the palms of his hands for some kind of clue as to what had just happened. He grabbed his com and activated the alert and then continued to investigate. "Allura! Can you hear me? Allura!" he yelled as slammed his fists against the wall.

He knew she wasn't there. He knew she couldn't hear him. _Oh God. _A sense of dread washed over Black's pilot as he wearily slid down the wall while the others ran into the briefing room.

"Captain! By the Lions! What is going on?" inquired Coran as he looked around the room. _Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge…Allura? _"Commander, where's the princess?" he asked with hesitation.

Keith looked up at the Arusian Minister from his position on the floor, his brown eyes blank and devoid of hope as he opened his mouth to speak "She's gone…"


	2. Chapter 2

_My goodness! Thank you everyone for your support...means more than you can imagine! I really hope you all continue to enjoy it :-)_

_imhooked: You'll soon see :-)!_

_JustLucky05: Thank you for joining me on this one as well! I hope not to disappoint!_

_Julie Horowitz: Thank you for your kind words, Julie! I'm glad your here for this one as well! This is a little twist on the whole "Keith's past love" thing...hope you enjoy!_

_Drowningblonde: *snickers* ok..it is KA..so, there will be predictability...but I hope to make it fun...just a tad bit different...not too much drama in this one..but..well...you'll see :-)_

_Cubbie and Chris: I hope you know...this KA is for you *squishy huggs*_

_1868: Thank you! I'm typing fast...I swear it!_

_KathDMD: This is a fab song...truly! I know it's one of your favs! Thank's so much girlie! Yes...Keith lost the woman he loved tragically..it won't happen again...not if he has anything to say about it...or...not... ;-)_

_Disclaimer: __I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Grabbing her head while she slowly sat up, the princess groaned in pain as a result of her rough landing on the unfamiliar asphalt. _What the hell? _She snapped her gaze up at the distinct sound of a horn and screeching tires, her eyes widening upon seeing a car barreling down toward her.

"Holy shit!"

Allura quickly got to her feet in order to avoid becoming road kill when two strong arms reached out and pulled her into an ally just as the car flashed by. It took her a moment to catch her breath before turning to thank the stranger who had just saved her life. What she hadn't expected was to recognize him.

"_Father_?" she gasped, completely taken aback by the fact that she was able to physically touch him.

The late king smiled "You're always getting yourself in trouble aren't you, young lady?" he said as he reached out and pulled her into a warm embrace. The princess wrapped her arms around him, making sure to relish in the rare moment. As she held onto her father, a feeling of dread began to wash over her. _Wait…how is this possible? He's dead…. _She instantly pulled away and took on a defensive stance.

"Something's not right…what's going on?" she demanded "Where the _hell_ am I?"

"You're on Terra, Allura."

The princess arched a brow and crossed her arms in front of her "Is that so? And what, pray tell, am I doing _here_?"

"This is where the Portal of Lyonne brought you."

She rolled her eyes "_Portal _of_ Lyonne_? Wow…_that's_ original…You're making this up…" she snorted. Feeling a sudden fogginess in her head, the young monarch immediately grew suspicious. "Haggar?"

Alfor gave a hearty laugh "No, Allura…there is no evil at work here…I promise. The Drules are on hiatus since the last mission that destroyed Doom. I assume that the Guides figured it was the perfect opportunity for you to do some soul searching. Besides, you need a break." He chuckled. His daughter furrowed her brow and shook her head while Alfor bowed his own "Your mind is plagued with many questions my dear…it has made you restless and you are losing focus…you need to find your answers in order to move forward."

Allura threw him a questioning look and moved to walk passed him, obviously not convinced. "I need to contact the castle. They're probably worried sick!" she said, remembering that Keith had called out to her as she entered the portal.

The late king grabbed her arm "You cannot, Allura. Things are a little different here."

The princess looked at him with mild defiance "It's planet Earth, Dad…how different could things possibly be?"

"My dear- Although Arus exists…things are not as they seem."

"What's going on, Father? What aren't you telling me?" she said, narrowing her eyes

Alfor sighed as he moved close and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I cannot say more, Allura. You know how the Guides work- they are very cryptic indeed. It is up to you to find your own way in this world, find your own answers. You will remain here until you have gained the knowledge you seek. When the time comes, I will return to take you to your Arus. Until then, you will be on your own."

She put her hands on her hips "What do you _mean_, 'on my own'?"

Alfor released her and gave a light chuckle "_On your own_, my darling daughter- like most _non royals_ your age. You will need to find a job to support yourself as well as find a place to stay, among _other_ things."  
The princess threw her head back and laughed nervously "You're joking, right?"

"No…I'm not." He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders once more "I have complete faith in you, dearest. If you can defend and run a planet, you most certainly can find something to do here." Allura's jaw dropped. "I will make sure that everyone back home knows you are safe."

"I don't understand…why can't I just talk to them myself?"

"Allura…in _this_ realm, Arus is in extreme turmoil and highly unstable...a ticking-time bomb if you will…"

"Pffft." She interrupted and chucked her head to the side "tell me something I _don't_ know"

"Allura! I am serious! It is _not_ the same…_not_ what you know now!"

The princess bowed her head, sheepishly "Sorry Father…go on…"

Alfor slumped his shoulders and sighed as he continued "Although you have never been seen, your name is well known…do not reveal yourself Allura- under _any_ circumstances. The repercussions could be catastrophic…understood?"

Allura met his gaze and nodded. She then crinkled her lips, looked up, and tapped her chin as she paced in front of him "_So_, let me get this straight…I have to get a job, find a place to stay, and fear for my life" she looked at Alfor in frustration "…the Guides have a funny notion regarding the concept of '_taking a break_', Daddy." She snorted.

The king laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Like I said dearest…I have faith in you. Now, just take it all in stride. I'm sure it will come to you." Alfor gave his daughter one last hug "You behave, I must go back and advise the others that you are safe." He winked before shimmering into the void.

_That's just great…because walking around in a pink jumpsuit won't draw any attention at all! Thanks for the heads up, Dad! Ugh! _Allura peaked around the corner before making her way out of the ally and onto the main street. _Well…here goes nothing…_

xxxxx

The Castle of Lions was on edge. No one had gotten any sleep that evening as the entire team, including Coran and Nanny, kept vigil in the control room in hopes of hearing anything regarding Allura's whereabouts.

Keith rubbed his face in the palms of his hands as he turned toward the Green lion pilot. "Pidge, have you been able to come up with anything" he asked, voice hoarse from lack of rest.

"No Cap- nothing indicating where the portal may have taken her. I will say this, though- the signature I'm getting is not concurrent with Haggar's lineage. Whatever this was, I don't think the Drule's had anything to do with it."

"Somehow, Shorty, that doesn't make _me_ feel any better." Snorted Lance. "It just means that someone _else_ has her…an enemy unknown."

"That can't be good." added Hunk as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Coran wearily looked toward Keith, who sat in the chair with his head back and eyes closed. "Captain?"

Keith slowly met the advisor's gaze "I don't know _what_ to say, Coran. Unless we find out the portal's origin, I can't even _begin_ to speculate where she _is_ let alone look for her. She could, literally, be _anywhere_." He said, running a hand through his unruly hair.

Coran shook his head with worry and rubbed the sensitive spot between his eyes. "That girl…she's always been too curious for her own good"

"You mustn't fret old friend" Alfor's baritone voice echoed throughout the control room followed by a burst of white light. The men of Voltron immediately genuflected before his image.

"Oh please…rise Voltron Force…we are all family here."

The four men slowly rose to face the king. "King Alfor, you know something of the Princess' disappearance?" asked Keith.

"Yes, Captain. It is why I am here. I would have come sooner, but…"

Keith's concern was evident "Please, your Majesty, Where is she?"

Allura's father looked upon him with compassion. "Commander, I am unable to divulge that information. All I can say is that she is undergoing a _challenge_ of sorts."

Coran stepped up "Alfor, is she safe?" he pleaded.

"Ah, my dear friend…for the most part…yes…but _that_ all depends on _her_. Unfortunately, she must be left to her own devices. I cannot help her in this quest. We must have faith and trust that she can take care of herself."

"This is crazy! What if she's in trouble? Are you saying she has no way of reaching out for help?" snarled Lance earning a dirty look from Keith.

"Lieutenant Commander, there are people there that I trust implicitly to protect my daughter. It's up to her to find them…which I have no doubt she will." He grinned. Keith did not seem convinced, nor did the rest of the Force.

Nanny frantically pushed her way through the men. "Your Majesty, I implore you! There is no time for this! Please…bring her back!"

Alfor shook his head "I have no control over that, Frieda. This was not my decision- believe me. Allura's mind is in turmoil and it is taking focus away from what she needs to do to protect her future, as well as the future of Arus. The Lion Guides felt it was necessary. She will not be returned until she has gained the knowledge she seeks."

The late king turned toward Keith "Commander, my daughter trusts you implicitly- as do I. Please, watch over Arus in her stead…I will return with Allura when it is time…good bye." He said and vanished before anyone could respond to his statement.

"Wait...what?" yelled Keith.

Coran raised his brow _Interesting… _"I believe his Majesty just left you in charge, Captain." Chuckled the advisor. "I suggest you get some rest…running a planet is not as easy as Princess Allura makes it seem."

Keith shook his head in disbelief while his friends and team mates mocked him. _What the fuck is going on?_

xxxxx

'_find a job' he says 'find an apartment' he says, like this is something I've been doing all my life..gungh!. _The princess was exhausted. _Waitress…how the __hell__ am I gonna pull __that__ off? _After searching the entire day, Allura finally found a job as a waitress at _Run-A-Ways_, the local hangout and bar. It was probably the one thing she had no clue how to do.

The hours were odd, 4pm-2am Monday through Friday; however, it appeared to be a pretty popular place. The manager who hired her seemed nice enough and gave assurances that she would make pretty decent money- something she definitely needed before she could look for an apartment.

Allura found herself roaming around San Francisco in her ridiculous pink jumpsuit. _God I look like a freak! _Through her exploration, she came to the conclusion that she was actually on the Alliance campus. _Figures!_ For a brief moment, she actually contemplated applying for a job working for the Alliance itself; however, remembering her father's warning, she decided that it may not be such a good idea to immerse herself among foreign dignitaries. It was bad enough the area of San Francisco she found herself in was cadet central. _Oh God! What if I run into someone I know? _Allura rubbed her forehead in thought. Taking a cleansing breath, she rolled her neck and shoulders- realizing that the Lion Guides would not risk such recognition. It was more likely that she was in some kind of alternate universe. After all, her father made it a point to mention that no one had ever seen her…_the Princess of Arus. _One thing she knew for sure- it was not present day; she was most definitely a few years in the past.

Not knowing where to go or what to do, she decided to return to Run-a-way's and check the place out. _Research…yeah…that's it. _As she approached the popular hangout she noticed that it had already started to get crowded, and it was easy to see why. The place had a high-end feel, yet catered to the not-so-high military wages. Instead of the 'traditional bar' feel, Run-A-Ways was adorned with modern style furnishings and sleek lines against a glittery black granite floor; however, the back half of the hangout reminded her of an 'old-school' pub that she would see on Arus- lined completely with a full-service wooden bar with traditional stools, as well as little tables scattered around in no particular layout. _This whole place is very schwanky indeed. _As Allura made her way inside, the manager noticed her right away.

"Hey Leah…didn't expect to see you back so soon." He winked.

Mateo Grimaldi had been managing Run-A-Ways since his early twenties. Now thirty-five, he was well known in the area and had developed a stellar reputation amongst his employees as being extremely generous and compassionate. Of course, his appearance didn't hurt. The man was definitely easy on the eyes. His lean six-foot frame, coupled with his blue-green gaze and wavy brown hair, had many women swooning for sure.

"Yeah, well, I really have nowhere else to go…still haven't found a place- no money…so, I figured I'd hang out here for a while and see what I'm in for" she winked.

"Well, _that_ sucks…but glad you came by…anything you need…on the house tonight." he offered.

"Thanks Mateo, I appreciate it." she smiled

It wasn't long before some of the other employees approached her, curious to find out about the new girl in town. Mateo had described her pretty well. She was most certainly beautiful and not like the girls the staff was familiar with. Most of the female patrons were Alliance cadets- tough young women with a chip on their shoulder. Although there were exceptions, the majority of the female cadets walked around as though they had something to prove. _Oh, this one will be a hit for sure_ thought Becca, one of the veteran waitresses.

The leggy brunette had been working at Run-a-Way's since she was 18. At 22, she was familiar with the ins and outs of the bar's clientele…knowing almost everyone by name. The minute she looked at Allura, she knew, without a doubt, that the young woman would be an instant hit with the Alliance men. _Guys are gonna dig her, chicks will wanna bury her…_.

Becca immediately got a sense that Allura did not belong in this particular environment. _Look at how she carries herself…so sophisticated and proper…what's her story I wonder? _She approached the young monarch and introduced herself.

"Hi there, my name's Becca, but you can call me Becs. You must be the new girl" the veteran waitress said with a warm smile.

"Leah…nice to meet you." Allura smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

Becca's bright hazel eyes gave her a once-over "So, Leah, what's with the getup?"

Allura cringed "_Ugh_…don't ask. Sadly, I'm kind of stuck with it until I can make enough to buy some new clothes."

Becca looked at her curiously. "I don't get it…you came to town with nothing?" she noticed Allura grimace and jerked back a bit. "Gosh…I'm sorry…didn't mean to be so forward…"

"No…it's alright" The Arusian sighed and looked up momentarily "…I had to leave my home quickly…didn't have much time to pack."

"Where's home?"

The princess chuckled "Let's just say I'm an off-worlder and leave it at that."

Becca nodded her head and seemed to accept her answer, at least for the moment. "Well, you must have been pretty important…I can tell…you look…classy" she grinned.

Allura laughed at her deduction. "Yeah, well…I guess _that's_ a matter of opinion."

The stunning waitress smiled at her. "Come on, Leah…let me show you around."

The Arusian nodded and followed Becca through the front end of the bar, pausing for introductions along the way. The princess was amazed at how kind and easy-going everyone was.

As the two women approached the back room, Allura's eyes glimmered upon hearing the hypnotic melody of an acoustic guitar and bass. With a wandering gaze she asked "What's that?"

"Oh! Open mic night. We have it twice a week. A lot of the Alliance guys like to come and play…most of them are pretty awesome…come on!"

Becca enthusiastically lead her to the back of the 'old-school' bar where a small stage was set up surrounded by little candle-lit tables. As they approached, a young man began to sing…his voice so soft and sensual- drawing her in like a siren's song and sending chills up and down her spine. Once in the back room, her eyes slowly drifted to the small stage in search of the owner of the velvety voice.

Allura's eyes swept across the stage, her delicate hand fluttering to her mouth as she silenced her surprise. "_Oh my god_! How can it be?" A slow smile crept its way upon her face.

There on the stage before her sat Lancelot McClain- singing back-up while strumming on a bass guitar. To his left, strumming his own six-string and singing lead into the microphone was

"_Keith?_" she whispered.

* * *

_A.N. : I apologize if anyone else has used the name 'Frieda' for Nanny...I have a feeling that someone has but I cannot for the life of me remember who...I, personally, used it because my Nonna's friend 'Frieda' reminds me of Nanny (Fridericki in Greek) ;-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all! Welcome back to my little fic. Thank you so much for all the feedback...as well as to all who are reading/following/reviewing. Unlike my other stories, this one is not completed (well...almost) so you have all given me great motivation! Sorry if this chapter is a little choppy...coming off a 16 hour shift and didn't get a chance to do the final-final edit...wont happen again!_

_Cubbie and Chris: Awww *blushes*... you're the best xoxo. This one will be loaded with KA just for you xo_

_KathDMD: Thanks girlie! I hope you like how it all ends up/comes together...There will be some fun moments/dialogue...of course ;-)_

_Achangel Wolf: Welcome! Those boys are never far behind :-)_

_petite0312: *giggles* promise to post every week like clock work!_

_JustLuck05: I really just wanted to have fun with this one...no dramas... (well, as Cubbie knows...I am Greek so there may be some teeny tiny drama) but a lot of sweet moments with KA- all pressures aside :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

_A.N.: The song that Keith and Lance perform on open mic night is Travis' cover. This chapter didn't exist until I heard it and immediately pictured the VF friends singing it. You can find it on YouTube. Version: Travis- Baby One More Time - Live cover for VH1 Storytellers_ _ Link: www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=DSKT75m2AiM_

* * *

**"Whatsername"**

**Chapter Three**

Becca swung her head around to look at the princess "You _know_ him?"

Quickly shaking her head to release herself from the temporary stupor she was in, she whispered "Uh, kind of…not really…seen him around is all." Allura walked further into the room, taking a seat a couple tables back- close enough for the young men on the stage to see her but not close enough for Keith to notice how mesmerized she was.

The handsome cadet _did_ notice her though- it would have been hard for him not to. Despite her disheveled appearance, Allura was still the most beautiful woman in the room…and others of the male persuasion began to take notice of her as well; however, it was obvious who held her attention at the moment.

Becca chuckled softly at Allura's silly grin. "Relax girl, I think you're actually drooling."

Her baby blues widened "I am _not_!" the princess huffed and looked back at the stage.

'_Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you…girl you've got me blinded…'_

Once again Allura was lost, imagining that he was singing directly to her. _I can't believe it! Keith? Playing the guitar? Singing? The Keith I know would __never__ do that! I'm __definitely__ in an parallel universe…yeah…that's it. Look at Lance…slick as ever. _

The Arusian rested her chin on her palm, letting out a contented sigh as she watched the two friends jam together. _God I wish the guys I knew were like this_. She imagined sitting on the floor of the rec room listening to the boys play, sing, and have fun- so laid back and uninhibited. Her eyes sought out Keith once more. Biting her lip, the princess gazed upon him with a lidded look of satisfaction.

Out of the corner of her eye, Becca could see Allura swooning and found it to be rather amusing; however, she felt it necessary to deliver a little warning. Smiling at her new co-worker Becca said "Yeah…he's pretty hot…so are his friends. I'd forget about it though…there's a long line of chicks ahead of you. Half the women in the Academy have been trying to get in his pants." she sighed. "No harm in dreaming though."

Without taking her eyes off of Keith, Allura asked. "Is he dating someone?"

Becca shrugged "Not anymore. Dumped her…_thank god_! She was a real bitch. His friends couldn't stand her. I don't think he liked her either…she was pretty hot though…in a super sleezy way...typical academy chick"

Allura cocked her head in curiosity "Really?"

"Yeah…I think he tolerated her for a while just for kicks…guess he finally decided that getting laid wasn't worth the lack of brain matter. Kogane isn't known for dating…flirting, yes…but not dating. We were all shocked when he went out with her. He's super focused on his career. Top in his class." explained Becca.

The princess arched her brow "_You_ certainly know a lot about him."

Becca laughed. "Relax honey…I know a lot about _everyone._ Been working here for four years and these guys…they're here all the time! Kogane and his roommate are probably the only two non-players of the group. They have a Swedish friend…_super hot_…I call him the _silent player_. He is definitely not as obvious as Lance, _that's_ for sure!" She tilted her head toward the stage "That's Lance up there with Kogane. He is definitely a piece of work."

Allura laughed whole heartedly "I'll bet"

The leggy waitress arched a brow "Alrighty then"

Allura cut the conversation so she could listen, realizing that the song was slowly coming to an end. _My god that was the sexiest thing ever _she sighed to herself. The intimate crowd cheered as Keith and Lance wrapped up their song. Lance quickly glanced in Allura's direction and leaned over to whisper something in Keith's ear that caused a sinister grin to appear across his lips. The two put down their instruments and walked over to the bar to get a drink. It was then that Allura noticed Sven was there as well.

Dressed in dark jeans and a fitted white, v-neck t shirt, he looked tantalizing indeed, her sky blues deepened to sapphire as she took the Scandinavian in. _Lions help me!_ The princess discretely licked her lips before slapping herself on the forehead, in hopes of eliminating the provocative thoughts that continued to appear in her mind. _For the love of God…he's married to your cousin…well…technically…__here__ he isn't…but…ugh refocus Allura! Geesh!_

With a slight flinch, the princess turned to Becca. "So, Becs, you're not working tonight?" she began, trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

Becca noticed her discomfort and smiled. "Yeah, I start in 15 minutes." Motioning toward the boys at the bar with a nod of her head, she continued "Get used to it girl…those hotties are here _all _the time…kick ass tippers too and, I'm _sure_ they'll take extra special care of the new girl." She winked.

"Oh, I would never dream of taking your customers, Becs."

"Nonsense! We're not like that here…we're a family. We don't play that territorial game. Besides…it's not like you'll be working 24-7." She grinned. "Anyway…stick around. I'll bring you something to snack on…and, hey, if you need a place to stay tonight…you can crash at mine…okay?"

Allura smiled and was genuinely grateful. "Thank you, Becca…I may _actually_ take you up on that."

"Tell you what, I'll even let you raid my closet…can't start working here tomorrow in that get up…for sure." She smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

Allura laughed then threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "I can't _imagine_ why!"

The young woman joined in Allura's laughter "I'll be around here if you need anything, Leah…just ask!"

The princess nodded her thanks and gradually turned her gaze toward the bar- instantly noticing that Sven and Lance were still there but Keith was gone. A fleeting flash of sadness crossed her face, which quickly morphed to a grin as she observed Lance and Sven- who were obviously engaged in ongoing banter. Resting her head in her palm once more, she tried to imagine what they could possibly be saying.

Confusion slowly began to envelop Allura's mind regarding what exactly it was she needed to sort out. _Why are they all here? What role do __they__ play in all this? Hmm…Sven is __definitely__ looking good…Ugh…stop it! _The princess bit her lip once more as she continued to stare off in their direction, distracted only by the sound of a familiar voice in her ear.

"Mysterious isn't he?"

Allura stiffened for a moment before spinning around, bringing her face-to-face with the voice that was second nature to her. The strong princess was rendered speechless when her eyes connected with the fathomless chocolate browns that belonged to her commander. _Snap out of it Lura! You're gonna a freak him out! Be casual…completely casual._

"And who might you be referring to?" she asked with a raised brow.

Keith nodded his head in Sven's direction. "Thor over there."

"Thor?"

Keith snickered. "He's from Sweden so we call him Thor just to get on his nerves."

"How kind of you."

"Yeah, well, he has some choice nick-names for us too so it's all good." He defended. A sneaky smirk tugged at his lips. "I can introduce you to him if you'd like."

Allura pursed her lips _Is he seriously trying to fix me up with Sven? Ugh! For the love of… _"What…are you his pimp?" she snorted and crossed her arms in front of her.

His eye brows jumped up in surprise and he laughed "No…I can assure you…_he's_ his _own_ pimp…" Keith paused for a moment and met her bright blues with a sheepish grin. "Look, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just...you're obviously new in town so I thought you might like to meet some people, that's all."

Allura looked at him in challenge. "And how do you know I'm new in town?"

Keith chuckled "I grew up here girl…and… _believe me_, I would _definitely_ remember you." He finished with a slight smolder.

_Oh yeah…parallel dimension for sure…this is NOT the captain __I __know! Keith Kogane is actually flirting with me? Relax…just go with it… _The princess leaned forward and smiled at him. "So, do you consider _yourself_ to fall under the category of 'some people'?"

"Maybe" he replied with a sly grin.

The princess arched a brow and playfully crossed her arms in front of her "Oh, I see…you're one of _those_…"

Keith tilted his head to the side. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Allura huffed. "Simple…you're trying to profile me."

"I'm sorry… _what_?"

"Where I come from, we have a phrase 'You throw out empties to catch full ones'…if you think you can figure me out with your little military profiling techniques…well…you're going to be rather disappointed I'm afraid."

Keith smirked "I don't have to use profiling to figure _you _out."

"Is that so? Enlighten me then. Give me some insight into who I am _fly-boy_."

Keith narrowed his eyes in question. "How did you know I was a pilot?"

Allura smiled "Who said I did?" she snapped as she took a sip of her drink.

Keith closed his eyes momentarily, opening them as he chuckled. "What's with the pink get up?"

"Deflecting I see…very well…it's the uniform from my previous job…hence, why I no longer work there."

"Where was that?"

"Nowhere you'd know, I assure you."

Keith let out a puff of air, causing the wisps of raven hair that draped across his forehead to flutter. "I'm really not going to get anything out of you am I?"

She giggled in response "I'm sorry, but I don't divulge personal information to strangers," then flashed him a sultry smile "no matter how good looking they may be." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Sven and Lance were slowly approaching.

"Fair enough, I suppose." He paused and grinned once more. "I'm Keith, by the way, and the two knuckleheads that are about to join us are my friends Sven and Lance."

"Talking about us behind our backs again, Kogane?" said Lance as he smacked Keith on the back before throwing Allura a mischievous grin. She giggled at the trio. _How fun is this?_

Sven rolled his eyes and looked toward her with a sexy grin of his own. "And who might this beautiful vision be?"

_Aw Sven! Why so cheesy! _She smiled at the horrible question while Keith rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Leah."

"Like princess?" asked Lance.

Allura almost spit out her drink "What?" she choked.

"You know…_Princess Leah_…Star Wars? Don't tell me you don't know what Star Wars is cuz I'm outta here!"

Allura breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course I know what Star Wars is…who doesn't?"

Red's future pilot pressed on "So, _are_ you?"

"Am I _what_?"

"Like Princess Leah?" said Lance with a sinister grin.

Allura narrowed her eyes at him "You're trying to picture me in a gold bikini aren't you" she said dryly while Lance's grin deepened. The princess rolled her eyes "While I will not confirm nor deny the presence of a gold bikini, I will say that I could probably take _you_ down _ Lancelot_."

He actually _did_ manage to spit out his drink while Sven and Keith laughed at him. "That's quite a statement there _princess_…" began Lance as he took her hand and looked at it. "Those manicured nails of yours tell a different story." He snorted.

Allura shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "There you have it. I guess you called my bluff. I mean, seriously…it's not like I'm an _academy girl_…should have _known_ I couldn't pull one over on _you_." She sighed dramatically and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Lance looked at her in challenge while Keith was most definitely intrigued _Who __is__ this girl? _…and _that_ caught Sven's attention.

_I'll be damned _thought the Swede. "Lance, I thought I saw Ginger and Lisa…come, help me find them."

"What the hell are you talking 'bout man? Shit…they'll find us eventually."

"I told them we'd meet them at the door." Glared Sven.

Lance finally got the hint "Oh…yeah…right…we'll be back…I think…" he began. "Come find us when you're ready to go Kogane." snickering as he patted his friend on the back. Keith ignored him and continued to look at Allura curiously.

"Nice to meet you Leah…we'll see you around." Winked Sven.

Allura gave him a warm smile and nodded "I'll be here." She turned her attention back to Keith, who had slightly narrowed his gaze. Giggling at him, she turned around on her chair, leaning her elbows on the table in front of her. Keith came around and took the seat across from Allura, causing her to arch a brow.

"_Leah_…is that short for something?"

The princess looked down and cleared her throat before meeting his gaze. "It's actually my middle name." she paused, lifting her hand to stop his obvious question "Don't bother to ask me what my first name is because I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh _come on_…it can't be _that_ bad."

Allura snickered. "It's not…I actually like it…a lot. Here on Earth, I prefer not to use it…makes my ancestry too obvious and I can't take that risk." She sighed then cringed realizing what she'd said. _Damn it Allura! Watch your mouth!_

Keith was intreagued. "Are you an off-worlder?"

"Yes…is it that obvious?"

"No…not to most. There are many off-worlders in the Academy so it's nothing surprising- out here at least." Keith explained. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" he asked with genuine concern.

Allura leaned again and smiled "Why, would you be willing to rescue me if I were?" There it was, the look in his eyes- the look of the noble knight she knew all too well. "Relax…I'm just kidding. Don't go all chivalrous on me." Keith dropped his gaze and chuckled while she continued "I'm not going to lie and say that my home is not in turmoil…it is. My departure was completely spontaneous…didn't even have a chance to pack."

"So you have nothing?"

"Nope…just this fabulous pink uniform that caught your eye. I literally just got here this morning. Mateo was kind enough to offer me a job here and Becs is letting me stay at her place tonight. They're really kind…refreshing, I must say."

Keith furrowed his brow in thought as he looked at the beautiful young woman sitting across from him. For some unknown reason that he couldn't understand, he felt a pull to help her "Look, I know you've just met me, but I think I can help you with a place if you're interested."

"You can?"

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle, actually…Lance's parents, have a one bedroom condo just a few blocks from here…fully furnished. It's in a good neighborhood so you'll be safe there. Trust me…it gets a little rowdy around here at night. I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you stay there." He smiled.

Allura looked up at him with her jaw slightly dropped. "Keith, you don't even _know_ me…"

"Yeah…I do…didn't we already cover that?"

"But…"

"Never mind…" Keith jumped up, raising his hand to wave his friend over as he yelled "Hey…McClain!" Lance strutted his way over to join them and Keith quickly explained Allura's predicament.

"Absolutely! I'll call them right now."

"But…I just met you guys…how do you…"

Lance threw his arm around Keith's shoulders "Hey…this man is as close to a brother as I can get…if he trusts you…so do I…besides…it's good karma to help a damsel in distress." He winked.

Allura shook her head and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you." She sighed.

The young pilot rested his arms on the table and leaned closer to her "Well…if you ever come across that gold bikini…" Keith cut the thought off by smacking him upside the head.

_Ah yes, now __that's__ more like it._


	4. Chapter 4

_It's Sunday! Thank you to all who are reading/following/reviewing! This story is my little oasis and I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_...a cafe chapter for my Cubbie *hugs*_

_Cubbie and Chris: No shouting in this one...I swear! *giggles* _

_JustLucky05: I like delving into a 'getting to know you' side of these two...something outside all the trauma that they usually have to face...planning on getting sweet and mushy...so be warned LOL_

_PeacockF: Ciao Bella! I hope you continue to enjoy :-)_

_KathDMD: He's a hottie...no doubt! I had to throw 'Star Wars' in there...my other guilty pleasure...and that song...oh I so love it...amazing cover...I will have more Sven...just for you ;-)_

_Achangel Wolf: Princess Leah and the gold bikini...Lance had to say it! Love my 'Star Wars'... 'Leah" is actually short for something...to be seen down the line ;-) Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or prifit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs are mine..._

* * *

_**"Whatsername"**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Feeling uncomfortable with the thought of taking handouts, the princess did not move into the condo owned by Lance's parents right away- deciding to wait until she earned enough money to give the McClains a decent down payment. She didn't have to wait long. With her looks and personality, Allura was able to make quite a substantial amount in tips. By her first weekend, she was ready to move into the condo.

Although it was fully furnished, Allura decided that she wanted to add her own personal style to the place she now called home. The fact that she had a chance to express herself in such a manner made her giddy with excitement. Becca took the princess to a popular home-goods store where she went on to pick out curtains, sheets, comforters, towels, dishware, and other accessories. Upon returning to the condo, she put on some music, poured a glass of Malbec, and began her first ever decorating endeavor.

The young Arusian monarch was amazed to discover that she was quite good at the whole 'decorating thing'. She'd chosen earth tones for the living room, various shades of blue for the bathroom, bright Mediterranean colors for the kitchen, and light and dark hues of black and red for her bedroom.

The princess took her time decorating in each room, wanting it all to come together perfectly. When she finally finished, Allura lit some scented candles and sat on her plush ecru couch- fully accented with new colorful embroidered pillows, and smiled as she admired her work. _This is my place…my very own…it's…me. _

Her thoughts then drifted to a certain cadet she'd been avoiding. When she first ran into Keith, he was so captivating and outgoing that she really believed he was attracted to her- especially after he went out of his way to arrange for the condo. It turned out that _this_ Keith Kogane was quite the flirt. Girls flocked to him, following him around like the Pied Piper and, although he never left with any of them, he obviously enjoyed the flirting game.

The princess was crushed at first; however, having spent the better part of the last year and a half vying for the Voltron commander's attention, she wasn't bound to chase him around in _this_ reality as well. _Hell no! I have more important things to deal with! _Instead, Allura avoided him every chance she got.

Whenever Keith was at Run-A-Ways with the others, she would have someone else wait on them- making it a point to take on as many tables as she could just to seem extra busy. Every time he'd make an attempt to talk to her, she would smile and politely let him know that she had a lot going on and it would have to wait. Allura found his frustration amusing, but was determined not to fall into his flirtatious trap.

Looking at the time, the princess realized that it was still early in the afternoon. She decided to take a shower and run out to pick up something to eat. _Yeah…grocery shopping definitely next on my list. _

The hot shower felt so good after all the work she'd done in her place. It felt even better when she wrapped herself up in one of her fluffy new towels _My towel!_ She giggled at herself, thinking how silly she was behaving as she made her way to her bedroom to change. She quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a charcoal gray girl-fit tee, along with a pair of gray and blue running shoes. After a few minutes, she grabbed her purse off the kitchen table and headed toward the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she heard a persistent knock. The princess furrowed her brow as she contemplated who it could possibly be. Putting her purse down on the counter, she approached.

"Who is it?"

"Um…It's Keith, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked through the door.

_What the…_Allura was flustered. She regained her composure and opened the door. Saying nothing, she ignored the fact that Keith was standing there and ducked her head under his arm, peering around the door frame to glance down the hallway before finally looking at him.

Keith pinched his brow, obviously confused by her actions. "Uh…what _exactly_ are you looking for?"

The princess crossed her arms in front of her and leaned against the door frame. "Your little minions…thought for sure they followed you wherever you went."

The decorated cadet looked at her in amusement. "My _minions_?"

Allura rolled her eyes and huffed. "Yeah…your minions…you know…the little Kogane fan club of academy chicks that follows you around all giggly and googly-eyed…_minions._"

Keith laughed from his gut then cleared his throat. "Uh…_no_…my _minions_ are not here."

_Oh…like that do you Kogane? Feel all flattered do you? Grrr! _"What is it that you want, Keith? I was just about to leave." She said with a smidge of annoyance in her voice.

Keith grimaced, albeit slightly. "I wanted to talk to you. I just got the feeling that you've been avoiding me for some reason…"

"Not sure how you drew _that_ conclusion…"

"Seriously? Every time I try to talk to you, all I hear is 'I'm so busy right now'… and you flitter off" he snorted while using his hands to imitate flying away.

"Gee…that could be because I _am_ busy…you know… I _work_ there, besides…why do you care? Don't you have enough skirts to chase after?" Catching the fleeting look of hurt on his face, Allura immediately regretted the statement. She instantly reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry…that was horrible." She paused to look at him and Keith furrowed his brow at her.

The princess let out a puff of air. "Let's try this again, shall we? Would you like to come in?" she asked sincerely. He nodded and she stepped aside to let him enter.

The cadet let out a low whistle as he took in the changes she'd made to the condo. "Wow…this place looks amazing!" he began, turning to look at her "Did you do all this?"

Allura smiled, pleased with his reaction. "Yes. It's the first time I have ever been on my own…without having my life dictated for me…I thought it would be fun, you know…a way to express myself."

"Well, you did an amazing job…really." He said, giving her a warm grin. "Look, I came by to see if maybe you wanted to join me for a cup of coffee or something. We can just sit and talk, you know…dispel your obvious misconceptions of me." Allura raised a brow. Chuckling at her expression, he continued "I swear, no minions…cross my heart."

The princess responded with a light laugh. "Well…I _could_ use a cup of coffee…sure , why not…but, first sign of your _flock_ and I'm outta there!" she smiled.

Keith snickered as he held his hands up in resignation "Hey…I'm right there with you…really!"

"OK then, cadet…coffee it is."

Xxxxx

'_Spresso _was a popular little café located down the block from the McClain condo. The outdoor patio faced the bustling street, adorning it with its bistro-style tables and trendy bamboo chairs with creamy espresso colored cushions. The surrounding air was filled with the smell of fresh ground coffee, mixed with occasional wafts of cinnamon, vanilla, and caramel. Being a self-proclaimed coffee aficionado, Keith ordered a double espresso with a lemon twist as well as a biscotti sampler for them to share. He affectionately cringed as Allura ordered her cappuccino- stating that she was ruining the coffee by adding milk. The princess responded by rolling her eyes, a response that he rather enjoyed eliciting from her.

The two spent hours talking, enjoying the perfection of the late afternoon breeze. In that time, Allura discovered more about her elusive commander than she had in the two and a half years he'd been on Arus. _This_ Keith was pretty open with her in regard to his parents and their disappearance. She was surprised to see how forthcoming and sensitive he was as he recounted the haunting tale of how he'd lost them at the age of eight- disappearing without a trace, never to be found. He then switched gears and provided her with some comical stories regarding growing up in the McClain household. Once he summed up his past, Keith jumped to the present, advising her that he'd recently been given the command position of the Alliance's elite Alpha Team. Allura found his child-like enthusiasm endearing as he talked about the adrenaline rush he gained from flight. She couldn't help but giggle at his entertaining monologue.

Keith grimaced slightly and squeezed one eye shut. "Crap…I've been going on and on about myself haven't I?"

Allura giggled some more "It's alright Keith…_you_ are a surprisingly gifted story teller."

Keith raised a brow in question and the princess laughed. "It's a good thing…really!"

The Alpha commander threw his gaze up and sighed before looking back at her "Your turn."

"My turn? Um…I'm afraid there's not much excitement there…none that I can share at least."

Keith sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in challenge. "I don't expect you to be specific, Leah. I get it."

"Do you, now?"

"Yes…I do…I've been raised in the Alliance, remember?"

Focusing her eyes upon him, Allura shrugged her shoulders in defeat. There was something about this young man that made her want to throw caution to the wind- but she knew that it would only mean trouble. _Maybe I need a little…trouble_

"Fine. Look, everything I tell you will be the truth…sort of…no lies, per se…just altered a bit…okay?"

"Got it."

The princess tried her best to provide the handsome commander with a glimpse into her background without fully divulging who she really was. She told him that she was the daughter of a prominent family on her world and that due to political tensions she had to be evacuated. She explained that she had lost her parents at a young age and was raised by a guardian until she was old enough to take over the 'family business'.

As Allura narrated her tale, Keith couldn't help but become captivated by the melodic sound of her voice. He was completely mesmerized by her, often shifting his gaze between her light sapphire eyes to her plump cherry lips. She was unlike any girl he'd ever met; strong, confident, insanely intelligent, and he was amazed at how much she knew about politics and strategy without being an 'academy girl'.

That was it- _that_ was what he found so attractive: She had the grace of an angel, the strength of a lioness, intelligence to rival any diplomat he had ever met, _not_ an academy girl, _and_ she was…_breathtaking… _he sighed, inwardly- resting his chin in his palm as he continued to take her in_. _

A satisfied smirk grew on Allura's face as glanced at the spellbound commander. "Um, Keith…you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…sorry…it's just" he paused in thought as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Allura arched a brow. "What?"

Keith's face brightened and a playful smile emerged. "You're incredible."

Allura's eyes grew wide in response and her mouth dropped.

Keith laughed in amusement. "Don't look so surprised."

"Um…coming from you, I am" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry…what?" Keith asked as he tilted his head to the side.

The princess began to twirl her hair nervously "Nothing, I just meant…that was very flattering…coming from a guy who has his own fan club." She smirked.

Keith lowered his gaze and gave a light chuckle. "Would you stop with that? I could care less about the so-called 'minions' you keep referring to."

"Sure…because guys hate it when girls fawn all over them."

"Depends on the girl" he responded with a slight smolder.

The look gave Allura goose bumps and her breath caught. It was Keith's turn to be satisfied with _her_ reaction, especially noting the slight flush that reached her cheeks.

As the conversation came to a close, Keith paid for the coffees and offered to walk the princess home- which she graciously accepted. The two continued to engage in small talk as they strolled toward the condo. Once he had the building in view, the Alpha Team commander felt a pinch of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. Not yet ready to say goodnight to the beautiful woman at his side, the smitten young man slowed his pace as they approached the entrance.

Noticing the change, a delighted grin danced across the princess' face. "Something wrong, Commander Kogane?"

Keith glanced up to the skies and let out an exhale before meeting Allura's eyes. Gently biting the inside of his cheek, he answered. "No…of course not."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "You could have fooled me."

A slight smile pulled at the commander's lips as he ran a hand through his hair. The princess lightly bit her lip at the familiar gesture, meeting his gaze as he began to speak.

"Look, coffee was fun and all but, I'd really like to take you out…show you San Francisco…maybe dinner…"

"Keith…are you asking me out on a date?"

His eyes snapped to meet hers. "Yes…yes I am."

A tingling sensation swept through her as she flashed him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

"Sure…I'd love to see more of San Francisco"

"Great…how 'bout tomorrow then? You're off, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect…I'll pick you up around two-thirty, three o'clock."

Allura raised a brow in question. "A little early for dinner isn't it, Commander?"

Keith gave a soft chuckle "I said I wanted to show you around, right? I'll take you sight-seeing first… _then_ dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He responded, almost breathlessly sending another shiver down her spine.

Allura nodded in acceptance. "Alright then, I'll be ready." She smiled.

Keith returned the gesture and began to turn to leave. He paused to look back at her "Good night, Leah…I'll see you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it…good night, Commander."

Excitement evident of her face, she entered the condo, slowly closing the door behind her. It was all Keith could do not jump up and click his heels together like a giddy school-boy. _Tomorrow can't come fast enough!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy Sunday! Words cannot express what all of your reviews/PMs/ follows/reading mean to me! ...and to think- I almost didn't post this story... THANK YOU!_

_KathDMD: You will continue to love Keith in this one...just wait...he's so much fun! Can't be Captain McStuffy all the time! Decided to take a break from the Greek Drama in this one ;-) LOL xoxoxoxo_

_1868: *squee* I love this chapter... hope you do too!_

_Cubbie and Chris: Must ...always...stock...coffee beans! This super duper mushy-mushiness is dedicated to you, Luv... *blows kiss* Happy Monday in OZ! xoxo_

_Achangel Wolf: We need some sweet every once and a while :-) Keith is evolving while Allura is gone...he may just find himself by the time she gets back...hmmmm._

_JustLucky05: Trust me...this particular fic will be super sweet and mushy *giggles* _

_Limetwist: Thank you! Will do my best to keep you feeling that way!_

_Latifa: Wont let you down! (I hope...) Thank you! :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to moi!_

* * *

_**"Whatsername" **_

_**Chapter 5**_

_14:20. _Allura was a nervous wreck. She had never been out on a real date before. Sure, there had been a few princes who had come to Arus in hopes of winning her over, but those outings in the Castle of Lions garden could hardly be considered dates. _No, certainly not!_ Even more nerve-wracking was the fact that her first real date would be with Keith. She had lost count of how many times she'd hoped the day would come- the moment the Voltron commander would finally want to get to know her better. Granted that, technically, _this_ was not the captain she knew; but, did it really make a difference? Some aspects of this 'parallel' Keith were similar to the commander of the Voltron Force; however, _this_ Keith did not seem as though he'd ever been in a serious relationship- at least not one serious enough to change him. Black's pilot had.

The princess didn't know much about what happened- only that it had ended tragically and Keith continued to blame himself for the fact that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Try as she may, she could not understand why the captain continued to beat himself up over something he could not control. Of course he loved this _Whatsername_ deeply, but Blue's pilot was certain that even _she_ would not want him tormenting over her. _She's the reason…the reason he won't let me in… _Allura was convinced that Keith was too afraid to love her, worried that he may lose her forever, just as he did Whatsername. In the rare moments they were alone, she'd tried to talk to him about it, but he would always change the subject- as he did whenever she mentioned his family.

The commander of the Alpha Team, however, was different; he was the one she could've had if she were not a princess, if Arus weren't at war, and if Whatsername had never existed. Allura wasn't sure how long the Lion Spirits would keep her in this dimension, but she decided that she would live every moment of it to the fullest- hopefully with _him_.

The newly-named commander advised the princess to dress casual since they would be sight-seeing along the coast. She decided to wear a pair of off-white capris with a royal blue halter top and wedge heeled sandals. The sandals gave her the height she wanted, but were comfortable enough to walk around in. Deciding to leave her wavy golden blonde hair down for their first date, the giddy royal placed a beaded hair-tie around her wrist that matched her top- just in case she needed to pull it up for whatever reason. Opting not to take a purse, she slid her IDs and a couple of bank cards in her side pocket. Pleased by her reflection, she allowed herself a moment to relax…_yeah…__not__!_

Allura was ready. Keith would arrive at any moment to pick her up. She couldn't sit still and continued to pace the length of her apartment, stopping at every pass to check herself in the full-length mirror once more.

_Knock-knock_

Her eyes widened, her face flushed, and her pulse quickened. _Oh gods he's here…_The princess felt as though she would faint and anxiously fanned herself with her hands. She shook her head and let out an exaggerated breath as she went to greet her date. Rolling her neck and shoulders, she paused, inhaled deeply, straightened out her top, and opened the door. As soon as Allura laid eyes on him in his jeans and form fitting black polo, unbuttoned, with the collar slightly raised giving her a tiny glimpse of his insanely toned chest, her pulse quickened to dangerous levels once more. _Well, __that__ inhale-exhale was pointless! _

Keith did not fare any better, completely mesmerized by the beauty before him- captivated by her dazzling baby-blues. He noticed her flush at his appearance and a primal grin curved upon his lips. Leaning against the door frame, he produced the flowers he'd brought for her.

"These are for you, Milady" he winked.

If it were possible, Allura blushed even more. She looked down at the small bouquet and her eyes widened.

"Jasmine!" she gasped and immediately connected with his chocolaty gaze. "How did you know?"

"Your perfume. It smells like jasmine and vanilla so, I figured you might like it."

"I do…love it, actually." She smiled and shook her head in hopes of breaking out of his spell. "Um…can you come in for a sec so I can put these in water? Then we can go."

"Of course." He nodded and followed her in to the apartment.

Keith's gaze did not leave her for a moment as he watched her gracefully prepare the simple bouquet and ready the small glass vase. He was amazed at the attention she gave- instantly satisfied that he'd made the right choice. The Arusian had a way about her, a certain sophistication that captivated him to no end. He should have been hesitant, after all- he had no idea where his career would take him; however, it didn't matter. At that moment the enamored cadet had decided that somehow, in some profound way, this incredible young woman would be part of his life forever.

Placing the vase on the kitchen table, Allura turned toward the dashing commander. She instantly felt the electricity emanating off of him, making her heart dance deep within her chest.

Keith flashed a brilliant smile and extended his arm out for her to take. "Shall we?"

The princess giggled, linking her arm through his as he led them out of the apartment.

xxxxx

When the two approached the curb, Allura began to look up and down the street, aimlessly searching for the convertible Becs had told her about.

With a side glance and a half-smirk, he asked "What are you looking for _this_ time?"

"Your car. I don't see it. Where did you park?"

Keith chuckled, forcing his gaze in front of them.

Allura followed his chocolate brown stare and her baby-blues popped. _What the… _"Um…that's _not_ a car." She said, animatedly pointing at their mode of transportation.

"Wow, you _certainly_ have a flair for the obvious, Milady."

She looked at him in wonderment. "_You_ know how to drive _that_?"

Keith threw his head back and laughed. "_That_ ? You mean a motorcycle? _Hell yeah_ I know how to _drive_ it!"

The princess scrunched her face, shook her head, and began to fidget. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…it's just that…you…I guess I never thought that…you…I mean…I…"

Keith reached over and tucked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His eyes danced in amusement. "What's wrong, Leah…don't think I'm bad-boy enough to own a bike?" he challenged, biting the side of his lip.

_Oh yes…yes you are…__you__ most __definitely__ are…_Allura felt her pulse race one again, trying to catch her breath _gods I want to bite that lip! Ugh! _Finding that she had difficulty forming words, she resigned to offering him a brilliant smile.

He snickered. "Come on…"

Keith got on the bike and reached his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and he guided her toward him. "Hop on girl, we have a lot to see."

Allura got on the bike and reached behind her to grab on to something. Keith turned slightly and grinned. "Um, Leah…you're better off holding on to me…don't worry…I don't bite." He winked.

Allura arched a brow. The commander rolled his eyes and reached behind him, grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his waist. _Holy mother of all that is pure!_

He found her reluctance to tighten her grip amusing, knowing fare well that once he got going, she would have no choice but to hang on for dear life…and he couldn't wait.

"You comfortable, Milady?" he said, smirking at her over his shoulder.

Allura maintained proper posture and nodded her head "Why yes, I am…we can go."

Still looking at her over his shoulder, Keith slid his polarized aviators on and whispered "Hold on tight, Milady" He slowly turned forward and revved up the engine.

Allura rolled her eyes "Ugh…Keith, I'm fine…would you just…_oh God!_" she yelped, tightly wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her body against him, and burying her face into his shoulder, while Keith sped off… sporting a wicked grin.

_Now __that's__ more like it._

Xxxxx

It was a beautiful afternoon and the weather could not have been more perfect. They began by crossing the Golden Gate Bridge and riding up along the coast for a bit before turning around and heading back toward the Bay area, stopping for Allura to take pictures with her phone along the way. The boys had always talked about San Francisco- well, California in general, but she never realized how amazing it could be. The fact that she got to experience the tour with Keith made it all the more incredible. After spending an hour in the Botanic Gardens, the Alpha Team commander thought it was time to move on.

"So, you hungry?" he asked.

"Hmm…I could eat"

Keith smiled at her response. "Ok, I'll take that as a 'sure Keith, I would love to get something to eat with you'." Allura gave him a pout which made his insides rumble with laughter. "Alright… what are you in the mood for?"

The princess lightly pursed her lips and tapped her chin "Hmm, I don't know….surprise me."

Keith shrugged "How about sushi?"

"Su-what?"

"Sushi…_wait_…you've never had _sushi_?'

"I don't even know what that is…"

"Girl…just what the hell planet did you fall from?" He joked but stopped when he noticed her grimace. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just…"

Allura placed a hand on his arm and smiled "It's ok, really. So, what is this sushi anyway?"

Keith smirked and stood facing her "I'll tell you what…why don't I just take you to my favorite place and you can see for yourself?" she looked skeptical. "Look, do you like seafood? You _do_ know what _that_ is don't you?"

The princess crossed her arms and cocked her hip "Ugh! Yes I know what seafood is…geesh!"

"Well, do you like it?"

"On the rare occasion that I get to have it…yes"

Great…then you'll love sushi"

"What if I don't?"

Keith rolled his eyes "Then I'll take you _anywhere_ else you want…_promise_" she didn't look convinced. Gently placing his hands on her arms, he continued "Look, it's healthy, tastes great, and happens to be my favorite. Trust me would you?"

She arched a brow "It's your favorite, huh?"

"Yes, and I happen to have pretty good taste…just sayin'." He winked.

"Alright then, sushi it is"

xxxxx

Even after arriving at the exclusive _Sushi Bar_, Allura was still hesitant- especially after Keith explained what sushi was; however, his excitement was enough to convince her to at least try it. He'd ordered a variety of his favorites so she could taste a bit of everything. Failing miserably at her first attempt at chopsticks, Keith chuckled then offered her a fork instead. After indulging in a few of the selections, Allura couldn't help but agree...the sushi was _fabulous_. She sat back and looked at him with a smile plastered on her face, listening to him talk about his adventures in the academy- while he artfully manipulated _his_ chopsticks- and her mind began to wander to the captain she knew. _I wonder if he likes sushi…he's never said anything…even after Nanny asked the boys what their favorite meals were. Hmpfh…probably just another thing he's hiding. _

Without realizing it, Allura became lost, staring at him aimlessly while resting her cheek in her palm as he chatted away. She loved listening to him speak. His voice was so soothing and sensual and his stories so humorous and full of life. _I could sit and listen to him talk all day _she thought with a sigh.

After they finished up at Sushi Bar, they walked along the coast, exploring all the little shops along the way. Keith couldn't get enough of watching her light up with every obscure tourist item she came across. The sound of her laughter made his heart flutter and his head light- without a doubt, the young cadet was smitten.

"Hey, come on. There's something I want you to see and we've gotta get going or we'll miss it."

The princess' eyes glimmered with excitement. "What is it?" She asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

Keith couldn't help but laugh "Patience, Milady… it's a surprise." He said as he grabbed her elbow and led her out of the little shop.

They quickly made their way to his bike and took off to the secret location. After a good twenty minute ride, Keith brought the bike to a halt on what seemed to be a preserve of some sort.

"Come on…it's just up a ways." Looking at her over his shoulder, he winked.

Allura cocked her head to the side. She was, once again, skeptical- but he hadn't let her down yet. With a head shake, the princess took off after him. They seemed to be walking for about five minutes when he finally stopped for her to catch up.

"Seriously Keith, where the he-…_my goodness_!" Allura gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.

Turning the corner, she found herself atop a cliff that overlooked the Pacific, waves crashing below as the sun began to set on the horizon. Keith turned to face Allura and his breath caught- her golden hair a flame from the colors of the setting sun, while her glowing eyes reflected the indigo and mauve sky. Pulse racing, his palms began to sweat while his mind wandered _I think I'm in love…what? You've lost it, Kogane! _

A silly grin spread across his face and he bit his bottom lip. "Hey…you comin' or what?"

Allura looked at him, deep red light weaving through his hair as it waved in the wind, his warm eyes mirroring her wonder. "Sorry, it's just so beautiful up here."

"Girl…this is nothing."

Keith held his hand out to her and she tentatively placed hers within it. Allura felt a jolt of electricity rip through her body as he closed his hand around hers and led her toward the edge of the cliff. He sat down first and motioned for her to sit next to him. No additional words were exchanged. The pair sat in silence as they watched the sun disappear beyond the shimmering ocean. Allura was so entranced in the moment that she didn't even notice that Keith had put his arm around her, and that _she_ had comfortably nestled into his side. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes as he tightened his arm around her.

"Amazing…" she whispered.

Placing his lips near her ear, he breathed "Yes, it most certainly is."

The princess pulled away slightly, looking up into his mysterious eyes that appeared obsidian in the dusky light. With a heavy breath, her lips parted- her heart calling out for him to kiss her. As though he heard her plea, the enchanted Alpha commander gently traced his fingers up her arm, nestling them into her thick blonde locks- his palm and thumb resting gently against her cheek, slowly guiding her lips within centimeters of his own. He paused for a moment, searching the depths of her baby blues for assurance.

Looking at him through heavy lashes she whispered "Kiss me…please"

It was assurance enough for him. Keith brought her lips to his and caressed them in the most gentle yet sensual of dances. She was grateful to be sitting otherwise she knew that her weakened legs would not be able to hold her. Allura wrapped her arms around him, giving her fingers the pleasure of running through his soft raven hair. She'd always dreamt of what it would be like- how it would feel to kiss the man she loved. If there was such a thing as heaven, Blue's pilot had passed through the gates and found it for sure. She was there- they both were; lost in each other's arms, the way it was meant, the way she'd always dreamt it would be…

xxxxx

Keith sat on the marble park bench overlooking the Queen's garden. The moon was full and its light cast a slivery glow over the Arusian daisies, lilies of the valley, and jasmine that framed the honored monument of Queen Auria. His mind drifted to how content Allura would be at the sight. She loved to sit in her mother's garden during a full moon, saying that it was when it appeared most peaceful. The intoxicating scent of jasmine filled his senses, causing him to long for her presence even more.

_Allura. _He felt a sudden emptiness within his soul. The captain knew he could no longer deny how much he loved her. Playing with the daisy in his hand, he clenched his eyes shut- fighting against the emotions that welled up within him. _Damn you, Kogane! You swore you would never let this happen again! Idiot! _Black Lion's pilot was kidding himself. The circumstances were different with Allura. The moment he saw her, he knew without a doubt that she was his 'one'. When he looked into her eyes he felt complete, like he was finally home; and now, he had no idea where she was or if she was safe. The King's assurances did nothing to calm his mind or ease his conscience.

"Hey…I thought I'd find you out here."

Keith rested his arms on his thighs and leaned forward, inhaling and exhaling slowly- as was often the case when his surrogate brother intruded on his alone time. This time, however, he actually welcomed the intrusion.

"It's been over three weeks, Lance and nothing…no sign from her…no clue as to where the hell she could be."

"I know…I just spoke to Pidge." Lance rubbed the back of his head "Look man, I know you're frustrated, but you've got to just try and let it go. I know it's a lot to ask of your obsessive self…" he flinched momentarily at the deadly look his best friend gave him but quickly continued on "Keith…her own father isn't worried…seriously! She'll be back when she's accomplished whatever the hell it is they need her to and I'm sure she'll have one kick ass story to tell."

"Sorry…I wish I can share your enthusiasm, but I can't"

"Well that's because you left so many things unsaid…you're just worried that you won't get the chance to tell her how you really feel…just like Whatsername."

"Lance!"

"Aw shit…I know…Captain Broken-Record…just let it be a lesson to you. When Lura-lu gets back…you better grab her and tell her how you feel…then never let that woman go!"

Keith sighed and furrowed his brow before looking at his best friend. "I know" he said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Stubborn ass is what you are you…I'm sorry…_what_?"

"I said .._I know_…"

"Well…would ya look at that…"

"Shut up Lance."

Red's pilot held his hands up in resignation "Hey…no argument from me…I'll shut up this time…but I'm going to hold you to it, Kogane."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, McClain."

"Excellent…now, are you going to sit out here and mope for the rest of the night or are you going to join us in the rec room. Thor agreed to sit in for some poker…and you know how bad he is at hiding his cards…easy money!"

Keith sat up and raised a brow "How the hell did you convince him to do that?"

"Ah…I have my ways Oh Great One."

"Yeah…I bet…"

"So, you in?"

"Why the hell not…I can use some extra cash…" he smiled and patted Lance on the back as they exited the garden. Yes, an night with his friends would do him some good.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Sorry this is being posted so late...really bad luck with computer issues this week as well as obscene amount of hours at work *grumbles*. Thank you so much to all who are reading/following/reviewing/PMing! *blows kisses and sends hugs*_

_A.N.- I apologize in advance...this is the first time I have ever written a scene like this and was really hard for me *blushes wildly* I'm sorry if it seems really choppy...I hope you all enjoy it...will get better as I write more stries...*gulp* I hope *crosses fingers and squeezes eyes shut* Enjoy!_

_My Cubbie Gift fic :-)_

_Achangel Wolf: Me too! They deserve some happiness and romance!...and who doesn't love a fabulous sunset?_

_Cubbie and Chris: I will...I promise! Mush...I can do...now this chapter...nervous wreck...*eep* You have NO IDEA how hard it was for me to write this! *still blushing like a maniac!*_

_JustLucky05: I cannot wait 'till she gets back! Time to get her Keith to live life to the fullest all over again! THANK YOU!_

_KathDMD: ...and now we add a Swede based liquor to the mix...LOL... love writing those three so much...believe me! xoxoxo_

_Limetwist: Me too...believe me! I save this one for the end of the week because it makes my heart flutter and feel good :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Keith jumped up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to recover from the insanely erotic dream he'd just had. _Holy shit! What the hell? _He grabbed his head, still throbbing from all the shots he and Sven had consumed the night before _I'm never drinking that __Malört __shit again! _His mind flooded with images of Allura doing some very risqué things to him and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Ugh!_ _Damn it! Shower…cold…cold….shower… _Since Allura's 'portal adventure' began, the Voltron Force members decided to engage in weekly poker nights, just to keep their mind off the obvious. During their last game, Sven decided to introduce the crew to _Malört_, a potent bäsk- made by Jeppson navigation specialists no less. Despite the fact that the absinthe liquor could put hair on ones chest, Black's pilot overindulged a bit- relishing the feel of emotional numbness. Slowly making his way out of bed, the captain crossed the room to his bath suite where he proceeded to engage in said cold shower as well as get prepare for the day.

Having taken over the princess' duties, Keith decided to hand some of his Garrison work over to Lance- knowing that Sven was available to help if need be. In turn, the Voltron commander attended meeting upon meeting with village elders and diplomats, all curious as to the princess' whereabouts. The excuse he gave was that the princess was on sabbatical, using the time to visit foreign dignitaries as well as allies. He was surprised that most Arusian officials didn't mind dealing with him in the princess' absence, and treated him with great respect and admiration. The captain never saw himself as a person who could handle all the diplomatic relations drama, but he found that he actually enjoyed it. Of course, he would never give up the military; but, he wouldn't mind attending a meeting every now and then.

The additional responsibility only served to intensify his admiration for Allura. The princess had a way of making all her royal duties and intense meetings seem so effortless. The Black Lion pilot wasn't ignorant, of course he knew that she had a lot of responsibility; however, he never realized just how taxing and stressful it was. _I guess I'm not the only work-a-holic around here. _He chuckled to himself.

After yet another round table meeting with the heads of the various provinces, Keith decided to grab a cup of coffee and attempt to relax for a few minutes on the observation deck. After all, he still had the Force to lead as well. Sitting on one of the patio chairs, he briefly closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sun. _Mmm. That feels good. _He heard the distinct sound of the door opening and instinctively went into commander mode.

"Sorry, Captain, I did not mean to interrupt."

Keith reached for his coffee and took a sip, noticing the weary look upon Coran's face.

"You're not interrupting anything, Coran. Please, join me." He said, motioning for the court advisor to sit.

The distinguished minister closed his eyes and grinned, taking the seat across from Keith.

"I must say, Captain, you are doing a fine job in Her Highness' absence. Alfor certainly made the right choice by leaving you in charge."

"Thank you, Coran. That means a lot coming from you…although, I'm not quite sure I agree. The princess is, by far, the better diplomat."

"Oh, do not sell yourself short my boy. You have a knack for this sort of thing…may serve you well in the future." Coran smirked.

Keith took a sip of his coffee and looked at the man with an arched brow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

The advisor chuckled. "No need to get defensive, Captain. I've seen the way you look at my surrogate daughter, how passionately you protect her, willing to give your life for hers…and I have no doubt in my mind that she feels the same for you…"

"Coran, I…"

Coran raised his hand "Please Keith, I have read your file, I know what you've been through. You are not the only one to have loved and lost. I know you've been placing your feelings on hold and I understand your hesitation; however, it is silly to continue putting yourself through this. It is obvious that you and Allura were meant to be together- well, at least to the rest of us."

Keith looked at Allura's advisor with a slightly dropped jaw, not quite sure how he should respond or what he should say. Coran chuckled and raised himself up from his seat. He walked over to Keith and patted him on the shoulder.

"Do what you must, Captain. Just know you have the full backing and approval of the Royal House of Arus, as well as the Arusian people, whenever you are ready…just don't wait too long." He winked

Keith looked up at him and nodded, still unable to form a sentence. Coran smiled and left the observation deck, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _What does that mean? Did he just give me approval to pursue the princess? _ _Alrighty then…_

xxxxx

Run-a-ways was most certainly uneventful on second shift. Allura had become accustom to working third, which was always bustling with Academy cadets and alumni. She and Becca had swapped shifts that day so that she could go out with Keith. He and his team had been in meetings with the Garrison all week and they barely had a chance to spend any quality time together. The Arusian royal's mind raced as she sat at a back table and counted the day's tips. She had been in this parallel universe for nearly eight weeks and had yet to discover the reason why. Her father mentioned that the lion spirits felt she needed to learn something- but what? The only thing she'd managed to discover thus far was that the Keith of this realm was her soul mate.

Allura momentarily paused her counting and rested her chin in her palm, letting out a deep sigh. _Keith. _They had been inseparable since their first date nearly seven weeks ago. He was insanely romantic and full of surprises. She had experienced so many new things with him, discovering a side to the commander that she never knew existed. _Hmphf…That's right…it probably doesn't _she thought, remembering, once again, that she was in another place and time; yet, she couldn't help but wonder. Could the Keith she knew have been like this once- so open hearted and carefree? There were definitely elements of the Keith she knew in this one, especially where the Academy and duty were concerned. If that were true, could the same apply the other way around? She pursed her lips and shook her head. _It doesn't matter_. Allura was with the man she loved and he loved her back- and had no qualms about expressing it every chance he had.

Every date with the Alpha commander was a new experience. Sometimes they would spend the day going to batting cages and amusement parks, while others were spent on the floor of her living room strumming their guitars. The dates she enjoyed the most were the ones that ended with them snuggled up on her couch in each other's arms, dangerously tempting the burning desire they felt. Allura knew one thing for certain- she was done tempting…she wanted more; however, 'parallel universe' Keith was just as chivalrous as her captain. _Figures _she thought and chuckled to herself.

Looking up, she noticed that Sven and Lance had come in and sat at the usual table, their expressions heavy and distant. Allura carefully tucked her tips into her pocket and made her way over to their table- eager to find out what could possibly be wrong. The Alpha Team members didn't see her approach. _Wow…that's not good…_

"Hey you two…since when do you just waltz in here without even saying 'hello'?"

Sven's eyes quickly snapped up to hers. "Leah…geez! _Den_ _vackraste flickan i _San Francisco, how could I possibly not have noticed you?" He winked and tried to feign a smile.

Allura furrowed her brow at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Svenoush, you know that doesn't work on me. Besides, I _know_ something's wrong…Lance hasn't even touched his beer or tried to look at my ass."

"Don't be fooled, woman…I can assure you that he's very familiar with your ass." Laughed the Swede.

"Amen to that, brother" said Lance, continuing to stare off in the distance. Trying to refocus, he shook his head and sat up straight before grabbing his beer. "It's true…I'm _that_ talented."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Say what you want fly-boys, but I can tell you're not yourselves…and where's Keith?"

Sven and Lance looked at each other and smirked. "Ah…that's right…the two lovebirds have been apart for five whole days…" Lance turned toward Allura and batted his eyelashes "How ever did you survive without your Keith-a-licious?"

The princess leaned in and swiftly whacked him upside the head. "You're an ass"

Sven laughed and took a swig of his beer before addressing her "Look, everything's fine…pretty great actually…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah…we got some kick ass news today…big time excited about it…well…unless you're Commander Downer." Snorted Lance which earned him a glare from Sven. "Pfft…whatever, Thor" he added, taking a big gulp from his beer.

Allura pinched her brow and looked at the handsome Swede. "What's going on? What's he talking about."

Sven nodded toward the door. "Why don't you let _him_ tell you."

Allura spun around and saw Keith approaching her. It was obvious that he was happy to see her but she immediately sensed that something was off. The princess jumped up into his waiting arms. Holding her tightly against him, the Alpha commander placed kisses on her temple before gently lowering her to the ground.

Allura looked up at him and traced her fingers across his cheek. "What's wrong?"

Keith took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "Nothing, Milady." He winked. "Ready for our date?"

The princess took her apron off and threw it behind the bar. "You bet, Handsome." She winked back.

The young commander took her hand in his and began to walk toward the door. He glanced over his shoulder. "No calls unless one of you is dying...literally…_got it_?"

Lance formed a thin line with his lips while Sven laughed mischievously "Relax _broder _…Lance and I have plans of our own." he winked.

xxxxx

Keith sat on the couch in Allura's living room while she went to the kitchen to pour them a couple glasses of wine as they waited for their food to arrive. He had originally planned to take her out but, under the circumstances, he felt it best to stay in. The cadet had much to tell her and most certainly did not want to spring it all on her in public. Keith leaned forward on the couch and rested his arms on his thighs while he rubbed his palms together, contemplating how he was going to break the news to her.

The princess wasn't fooled- his demeanor a dead giveaway that something weighed heavily on his mind. She poured them each a glass of Château Sigognac Medoc and hesitantly made her way to the living room. Allura set the glass down in front of him and held her own, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"Keith, what's going on? You look worried and it's making me a little nervous." She said after taking a sip of her wine.

Keith turned to face her, taking the glass out of her hand and placing it on the table before moving closer. He gazed into her eyes and was overwhelmed with the look of concern that emanated from them. Gently cupping her cheek, he leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon her lips. The Alpha Team commander slightly pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. _God I can't do this…I just can't. _

"Keith, you're scaring me. Please…talk to me. What happened?" she said as she stroked his face.

Taking her hand in his, he placed it in his lap while he continued to caress her fingers. Looking at their joined hands, he began to speak- unable to meet her eyes just yet. "The Garrison picked up my team…we all got promoted"

Allura's eyes widened and she flashed him a brilliant smile "That's great news, Keith! You've worked so hard for this…it's about time they gave you boys some recognition."

He closed his eyes and smirked as he sighed a chuckle. "_That's_ for sure."

"So…what's your new rank?" she asked, reaching over to pick up her wine glass.

"Captain…youngest in Garrison history."

Allura almost choked on her fabulous wine and began to cough. Keith immediately reached out and started patting her on the back. "Leah…you alright?"

Her voice a bit raspy from the coughing fit "Yeah…I'm fine…just give me a sec…" _Fine…I'm not fine! Captain? Him too! Ugh! _"That's amazing…really...but…why aren't _you_ more excited?"

"I'm not quite sure I'm going to accept the position."

"_What_? Are you crazy? Why the hell _not_?"

"Leah…Garrison means deployment."

"You're a soldier, Keith. You're bound to be deployed sooner or later…you know that. Besides…I doubt it will happen right away."

"We already have a mission. We leave in three months."

_He can't be serious. _Allura began to tremble slightly. "Who's _we_?"

"Well me, if I accept, Sven, Lance, and the two other members of my team that you haven't met- Hunk and Pidge."

The princess squeezed her eyes shut as the room began to spin. _Oh god…I'm not in the past of a parallel universe am I... I'm in the past of __my__ universe…This is the same Keith? No…it can't be...It's not possible _"Where, Keith? Where are they sending you?" she asked, her voice full of angst as she grabbed his hands.

Keith shook his head. "I can't tell you, Leah…it's classified…I could…"

"_Where_, Keith?" she raised her voice.

The newly named captain's jaw twitched slightly as he looked at her. He knew she wasn't going to give up and, quite frankly, he'd never intended _not_ to tell her. "The Denubian. There's a planet that has been devastated by war. Admiral Graham hand-picked my team and I to go…he and the late King were very close friends…says we're the only ones that can handle it…"

Allura turned her head to the side and whispered "_Arus_"

His brow jumped up and his eyes snapped to her face. "How did you know?"

Turning to face him, the princess placed her glass on the table, slowly got up from the couch, and walked over to the windows, holding herself as though it were freezing in the room.

Keith immediately got up and followed her. He approached her from behind and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, drawing her back against him. "Leah, how did you know I was talking about Arus?"

"Lucky guess?" she sighed.

Keith turned her to face him "My god…that's where you're from... isn't it?" She didn't have to answer- he knew by the look in her eyes that he was right.

Allura bit the side of her lip then took his arm and led him back toward the couch. "So, tell me about this mission." Keith grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Tell me what you were running from." He said, brow raised in challenge.

She slightly narrowed her eyes. "Fair enough…I don't _need_ to know the details…nor do I want to... really." The princess sat back down on the couch and took her wine in her hand.

Keith arched a brow and gave her a side-ways smirk before taking a seat next to her. "Of course you don't…you _probably_ already know." Allura ignored the statement and continued to sip her wine. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It doesn't matter. I don't think I'm going to take the position."

Allura spit her wine back into the glass- completely unlady-like, yes- but she sure as hell wasn't going to choke on it again. "Keith! That's crazy! You must go! I'm sure Graham has his reasons for choosing your team. Besides…it's what you've wanted…they need you…I know it."

"You don't understand…"

Allura cut him off by reaching up and cupping his cheek. "I'll go with you."

Keith took her hand. "You can't, Milady."

"Why not? I won't put you at risk…I swear it! Believe me, I'm a lot tougher than I look"

The handsome pilot looked down and chuckled. "Although I have no doubt about that, Leah…the Garrison does not allow girlfriends to tag along on top-secret missions…only spouses." He said with unintentional sarcasm.

"That's ridiculous! What difference does it make? I love you! Doesn't _that_ mean anything? _Ugh_! Bunch of stuffy middle-aged men!" she rambled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Keith froze, staring at her with a blank look on his face.

Allura stopped her tirade when she caught Keith's far off expression. "Oh God…I'm so sorry." she paused, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. "Keith, I _do_ love you…more than _anything_…but this…this is your life…your purpose. If you don't go, you'll regret it for the rest of your life and you'll end up resenting me in the process…is that what you want?"

"Marry me." He whispered.

The princess flinched and jerked back slightly as she shook her head. "I'm sorry…_what_?"

A sweet smile slowly grew upon his lips. "Marry me, Milady."

"Keith, are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"_You_ want to marry _me_? But you've only known me for a couple of months…"

"Leah, in my life, I never through it could be possible to love another person as much as I love you. I know it's been such a short time but, believe me when I say that I don't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else. I will _not_ go to Arus without you…I will _not_ leave you behind…not _now_…not _ever_…_marry me_."

The young captain cupped her face within his palms and leaned his forehead against hers once more, his dark chocolate eyes pleading with her to say yes.

Allura's heart raced. It was enough that Keith was willing to give up an opportunity of a lifetime to be with her, now he was proposing so that she could remain by his side? How could she marry him with the secret she was keeping? What would happen when they arrived on Arus and she, essentially, confronted her younger self? The princess didn't care. She loved him, and wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life at his side. _I will tell him everything…in time._

"On one condition…" she sighed.

"Anything…"

"When we are alone…the two of us…I want you to call me... Allura." She said and slightly bit her lip.

"Is that your first name?" Keith asked, bringing her wrist to his lips for a feather-light kiss.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful…my Allura"

Tears stung her eyes hearing him refer to her as _his Allura_. Her lips began to tremble. Chocking back her emotions, she said "Then…_yes_…I'll marry you…Keith Kogane…I will most absolutely, positively marry you."

The waiting tears began to spill from her baby blues. The captain wiped them away as he pulled her in to capture her lips. She became overwhelmed with the feelings that she'd been trying so hard to control. _Yeah...I'm done waiting..._The gentle kiss slowly turned into one of unwavering passion as Allura tangled her fingers into his thick raven locks and pulled herself onto him. The newly appointed captain groaned as she slowly removed her hands from his hair and sensually began to undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, teasing his skin with her fingers. As her fingers danced across the bare skin of his chest, she slowly removed her lips from his and slid them across his chin, nibbling on his neck as her hands dared to touch him in his most intimate places. _Son of a..._ He threw his head back at her touch before fisting his hands through her hair and hungrily leaning forward to devour her neck.

_Oh God! _"We need to stop" he breathed while continuing to devour her.

"No…no we don't" she replied as her dainty fingers traced over his member, making their way to the button on his jeans. She inched her fingers into his waistband and slowly moved them toward the button.

_Ding dong_

Keith's hands flew to Allura's as he grabbed her wrists to stop her. His eyes were drunk with passion as he looked at her frustrated gaze. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You and your need for take-out" she snarled playfully as she slowly got up and straightened her clothes.

Keith cleared his throat and painfully got up of the couch. He paid the delivery guy and put the food on the table. As he approached the living room, he noticed that Allura wasn't there.

"Where are you, Milady? The food's gonna get cold." He said.

Walking passed her bedroom on his way back to the kitchen, the princess yanked him through the door and pushed him against the wall, where she eagerly continued where she'd left off on the couch. As their mouths danced, Allura accomplished her goal of unbuttoning his pants, quickly encircling her ambitious hands around him. His breath caught before releasing a deep moan against her lips.

"Aren't you hungry?" he groaned

"Oh, I'm hungry...but _not_ for Chinese..." she grinned seductively.

Like lightening, he had managed to tuck his hands under her shirt and rip it off her. Her hands released him and she flung her arms around his head while he trailed his lips down her neck, stopping at the valley between her breasts. He could feel her pulling him in closer and knew that she had no intention of stopping him. Did he really want her too? No, he loved her and wanted to be with her more than anything. He stopped for a brief moment to meet her eyes- both breathless, lips swollen from the ferocity of their kiss.

His throaty voice beckoned "Are you sure you want this to happen…now?"

The princess brushed her lips against his. "Yes…I'm sure, Keith...you have no idea how much I want you…"

Any self-control they had left dissipated by the time they reached her bed, disposing of all their clothing on the way. He fell on top of her as their bodies became consumed by the love they felt for each other.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

Keith took his time, enjoying the feel and taste of every inch of her as she writhed in pleasure from his erotic touch. She couldn't wait to give him the same attention. Her curious hands swept across his chiseled body, following the path with her mouth. She bit her lip seductively as she watched his muscles jump under her innocent touch. Allura's excitement increased as she felt him reacted to her. She slid up against him and took his lips once more, allowing her hands to continue their exploration of his manhood.

"Keith, I can't get enough of you." she sighed.

He was about to lose control when he grabbed her hands and flipped her over onto her back, settling himself between her legs. She felt his member graze against her entrance and she arched her back, pressing herself against him.

Looking into her yaerning light blue eyes, he momentarily broke their kiss "I love you…Milady." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled "…and I love you…soon-to-be husband"

Keith flashed her a crooked smile before devouring her once more, fully immersing himself in the love he felt for her. Allura threw her legs around his waist and pushed up against him, forcing him deeper within her. She was so consumed by the intensity of their love making that the pain of her first encounter flew by, completely overtaken by her need for more, the need to scream his name, the need to complete their journey. Their bodies were on fire, glistening in the moonlight peeking in from her window. Both openly expressed their pleasure with every additional thrust the commander gave, escalating as he moved faster and deeper within her. The Arusian monarch dug her fingers into his strong shoulders, both releasing a primal groan as they achieved pure bliss.

Keith's body collapsed next to Allura's and he tenderly pulled her into his embrace. Their hearts were still pounding as they slowly came down from the high they'd shared. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair as she nuzzled against him.

"I love you, _Allura._"

Allura smiled up at him, engaging him in yet another mind-blowing kiss. She pulled away, ever so slightly, and breathed "….and I love you….always…"

Before long, the two young lovers fell into a peaceful slumber with elated grins settling upon their lips.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's Sunday (Monday)! Your PMs have done so much to encourage me...especially considering my nerves, so...THANK YOU ALL...and to those who continue to read/follow/review/favorite/support...really makes me feel good and gives me so much to look forward to!_

_A.N. The 'date' holds a special/somber place in my heart and is yet another tribute..._

_1868: I can imagine! Yes...many ways to go from here and, I have to say, had a couple different alternates but I have finally picked one :-) This is the only story that I began posting before completing so..it's been interesting to say the least! Hope you approve!_

_Cubbie and Chris: Thank you luv! There will be more KA sweetness and fun to come..I swear it! xoxo_

_JustLucky05: You make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! I have to say...for a brief moment...I toyed with the idea of a pregnancy...but...it didn't sit well with me...I want them to find each other again and the pregnancy would serve to complicate things too much...Although things may be obvious to us...those too have no clue LOL- but, never fear! Lancelot will let his curiosity get the best of him ;-)_

_KathDMD: Poker night woo hoo! I actually went out to a local bar in CHI and tried Malort (research of course ;-) ) Holy mama! It was potent! LOL Coopers...give me the date and it could VERY WELL be possible! I'm so in...Will email you! As for Keith...no cranky pants here...especially once Allura starts trying to bring out his laid-back fun-loving academy side... *super hugs to my Bella* xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 7_**

_May 14, 2101. _Keith couldn't sit still. He continued to pace the hall and gnaw at the inside of his cheek in anticipation of their arrival. Sven, dressed in a pale blue cotton button down shirt and navy blue dress slacks, leaned against the wall and stared at his friend in amusement. He looked up at the clock on the wall and then back over at Keith.

"You sure it was a good idea to have Lance pick her up? Senior Suave may have convinced her to elope with him instead, you know." snickered Sven, earning him a disgruntled look.

The Alpha Team commander stopped pacing and ran a hand through his hair. He wore tailored black dress pants and a soft ecru button down shirt with a black silk tie. As nervous as he was, he still managed to pull off looking exquisite and debonair.

"You've got all the paper work, right?"

"_Ja_, already submitted it to the clerk. All that's left is for the two of you to sign on the dotted line"

"You told them that a notarized copy must be forwarded to Graham ASAP?"

"Done…"

"How 'bout the rings? You have them right? _Ugh!_…do you think they're too simple? Do you think she'll hate them?"

Sven slapped his palm over his face "_Åh, för Guds skull!_ Keith, relax! Everything is in order…and she'll love the rings!"

Before Keith could continue his tirade of nerves, the doors swung open and he instantly felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. _Where is she? Oh God…she changed her mind… _

Lance, dressed in black dress slacks and a silky button down maroon shirt, whipped off his sunglasses and addressed his friends.

"Sorry we're late boys, but I had to do some shopping." He said as he placed his sunglasses atop his head.

Keith narrowed his gaze. "_Shopping_? You went..._shopping_! Where's Leah?" he yelled.

Lance raised his hand up. "Chill out bro! After all, I_ had_ to make sure that my future-kinda-sister-in-law didn't miss out thanks to all this ridiculous rushing. Consider it my wedding gift to you." He winked and patted Keith's arms before rushing out of the hall.

Keith nervously looked over at Sven who rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. The young captain tugged at his collar "He dressed her in a gold bikini didn't he?"

The Swede gave a hearty laugh "_Ah min broder_…it _is_ McClain…_anything's_ possible"

Lance appeared once again. "Gentlemen, may I introduce the most beautiful last minute bride in the universe…Lady Leah" He flittered his hand as he bowed.

Allura turned the corner and entered the hall wearing a stunning short white strapless wedding dress, with pleated bodice and flare chiffon skirt that came just above her knee. On her feet she wore a pair of high end crystal dart sandals with a four inch heel. Her golden blond tresses were pulled up on the sides, held together by an exquisite barrette adorned with crystal blue sapphires. She stopped in the middle of the hall and twirled around, her flowing dress giving her the appearance of an angel.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked. Not that she had to- Keith's silly grin and twinkly eyes spoke volumes.

"_Oj joj_ woman! You look incredible!" gasped Sven.

Lance leaned over to Keith who couldn't tear his eyes off her. "You're welcome, brother" he snickered.

Keith flashed a smile that brightened the room as he slowly approached his bride. He reached out and took her hands in his.

"You're so beautiful" he sighed.

The princess looked at him through hooded eyes as a light blush spread across her cheeks. She removed one of her hands from his and traced her finger down the length of his tie.

"You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

A short and stubby little clerk stepped out into the hall, announcing in a nasally voice "Kogane …room five"

"Come on you two…oogle each other later!" yelled Lance.

Keith looked at him over his shoulder and nodded then turned back to Allura. "Ready, Milady?" he asked as he offered his arm to her.

The princess ran her arm through his. "Let's get married" she smiled. The couple and their two friends entered room five and closed the door behind them.

Xxxxx

Pidge leaned back against his chair in the control room. For the most part, things had been uneventful on Arus which, for a planet at war, was a good thing. After checking the monitors and assuring that everything seemed clear, the Green Lion pilot decided to sit back, relax, and catch up on his comic book reading.

"Robotech…ha! They've got nothing on us!" he snickered to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blip on one of the screens. He gently placed his comic on the console and pulled up the flashing sector.

"Sector 8A…the briefing room…what could possibly…?" Pidge's eyes widened in sudden realization as he spun around in his chair and activated his com unit. Keith's voice instantly filled the vacant control room.

"Kogane here…what's going on, Stokker?"

"Keith, there is an indication of a minor power surge in Sector 8A…the briefing room…I think this is it!"

There was a moment of silence. "Pidge, get the rest of the team. I'll swing by and get Coran. Make sure Gorma is on standby, just in case."

"Copy that, Chief. Meet you there." Pidge immediately called a guard over to cover his place and ran out of castle control.

Xxxxx

After City Hall, the small group made their way over to _Run-A-Ways_ for an impromptu Newlywed celebration. Mateo had a special section ready for them, complete with high-end champagne and a selection of his best appetizers, with Becs volunteering to be their personal server for the duration. The bride-groom didn't want too many people to know about their nuptials and were pleased with the intimate setting Mateo created.

Keith smiled at the beautiful woman in his arms, leaning in to place yet another tender kiss on her lips. The young bride giggled as she gently tangled her fingers into his hair and drew him closer, deepening their embrace.

"Seriously…enough with the PDA already! Geez!" snorted Lance as he slammed his champagne glass down on the table.

"_Ja broder…_let us get a kiss in too" Sven winked.

Allura laughed and threw her arms around Sven, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Feel better?"

"You know, Leah…if you ever get sick of him…I'll be just around the corner." Grinned Sven.

Keith grabbed her arm and yanked her back against him, wrapping her up in a possessive embrace. "Back off, Thor…find you own."

"Please Kogane! Holgersson and like our freedom…besides, I hear the Denubian women are really hot." Snickered Lance.

Keith slapped him upside the head. "Damn it, Lance! Keep your voice down!"

"Shit…sorry…anywho…" he rolled his eyes before looking over at Allura. "So, Leah, how does it feel to be _Mrs. Kogane_?"

Allura gave Keith a tight squeeze and leaned back to look at him. "It feels….right." she smiled and gave him a light kiss. "I don't think I have ever been this happy in my entire life." The princess bit her bottom lip.

Keith pressed another kiss on her fore head. "Either have I, Milady, either have I."

Becca leaned in, placing some more appetizers on their table "You know, you two really do look good together…always figured you'd be the first to get serious, Kogane." she winked.

"Yeah, thank God Leah showed up…you were really starting to get annoying with all your protocol shit." Lance added, taking another sip from his champagne.

Sven snickered "Ha! And you think that's going to change? He's Commander Uptight for a reason…"

"I'm sorry…what time did I say practice was in the morning? 0400?" chided the captain.

Completely bypassing his threat, Lance and Sven continued to mock him. The princess laughed as the three friends continued to engage in the Battle-of-the-one-liners. _Could it ever be more perfect than this? _She sighed. Keith took her hand in his and smiled as he looked at her. She was glowing, absolutely glowing. As he held her gaze, he noticed a slight flicker against the wall behind her. _That's strange…_ he thought, his brow furrowed.

Allura noticed his distraction, fleeting as it was. "Keith? What is it?"

"Not sure. I could swear I saw something on the wall…some kind of spark."

Sven arched a brow "Where?"

"Over there…to the right of the restroom"

"I don't see anything…just an older guy leaning against the wall...looks kinda smug if you ask me…pfft...don't _make_ me have to kick some ass!" Said Lance as he took a swig of the frothy beer he'd just ordered.

Allura held a pinched expression and turned to look over her shoulder. When her eyes locked onto the man he mentioned, her breath stopped.

"Leah…are you ok?" Keith asked, trying to get her attention.

"Oh God..." she whispered.

Keith looked up and noticed the man looking at her with a level of scrutiny. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Leah…do you know him?"

"I…I…_Keith_…"

"Keith…look!" yelled Sven as he pointed in the direction behind Allura. The captain looked up and saw a glowing hole starting to form in the wall.

The distinguished gentleman approached and extended his hand, reaching out to Allura. "It's time…you must come home."

"I _am_ home!"

"Please dearest, don't make this more difficult."

Allura shook her head violently. "_No_! I'm not going back! _Ever!_" she yelled.

Alfor sadly looked to the ground and closed his eyes. "Then, you leave them no choice."

The patrons in the bar began to scatter, frantically running toward the exits in all directions as the portal grew in size. Allura threw herself into Keith's arms.

"Leah…who is he? What's going on?" he yelled, in order to be heard over the chaos.

"Keith, please! I can't explain now…there's no time just…don't let me go…_don't let go_!"

Keith wrapped his arms around her tightly as the ground began to rumble. "I won't, I swear it." he said, increasing his hold on her.

"Keith man…grab her and let's get outta here…fast!" screamed Lance as debris began to swirl around them.

The Alpha Captain nodded and turned toward Allura "Hold on!" He shifted to follow Sven and Lance when a massive explosion hit _Run-A-Ways_, the aftershock causing him to momentarily lose his grip.

"_Keith!_" she pleaded as she felt herself thrust away from him.

"Leah!" he yelled frantically, trying with all he had to grab on. Sven and Lance fought through the smoke and debris and ran to his side trying to help him find her. It was too late. There was a second explosion, and a third, and a forth, then everything went dark.

Xxxxx

Keith and Coran reached the entrance to the briefing room, and were almost immediately joined by Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Dr. Gorma. Having heard the commotion over the comms, Sven and Romelle showed up as well.

"I don't think we should all go in there, she might be over whelmed. Who knows what the hell she's been through over the last two months." Suggested Hunk.

"You raise a valid point, Sergeant." Agreed Coran and turned to look at Keith. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Sven, Lance, and Hunk, you three come in with me in case _someone else_ is with her. The rest of you, wait just inside the doorway. Hunk's right. We don't want to overwhelm her."

They all nodded in agreement just as a wind seemed to kick in out of nowhere. Coran looked toward the entrance and noticed a glow begin to appear. He looked at the captain and motioned that it was time.

"Ok you three, follow me. Just stay up against the wall. Last thing we need is for anyone else to get sucked back into that thing."

The group began to shuffle back into the entrance as the portal appeared along the far wall, swirling once more in various shades of the sunset. They all heard Allura in the distance and instantly tensed at her faint words.

"Let me go…please…don't do this…" her panic stricken voice echoed throughout the room. Romelle went to lunge forward but was immediately stopped by Coran.

Keith and Lance slowly made their way closer to the portal with Hunk and Sven in tow. The captain halted them as he noticed two silhouettes approach the entrance to the portal. He shielded his eyes and looked toward the light, then turned toward the men "It's Alfor, for sure." The group slightly relaxed their stance until they heard Allura's bloodcurdling screams. Flashes of light engulfed the room and in an instant the portal had disappeared. The entire group looked on with their jaws dropped as the princess struggled to break away from Alfor's grasp. Keith drew his weapon _why would she be fighting her father? _As the king's form began to return to its ghostly state, he lost his grip on Allura, who broke away and threw herself against the wall- pounding upon it in sheer desperation.

"No! No! Send me back _damn it_! I want to go _back_!" she cried before spinning around to look at her father. Her tear stained eyes narrowed as she spat "How _could_ you! How could you allow them to do this to me! I was _finally_ happy…_why_?" she shook.

Alfor reached out to her "I had no idea…Allura, I didn't know…"

Sven leaned into Keith, who had put away his weapon but remained completely taken aback. "_Å fy fan!_ _What_ the _hell_ is she wearing?" He asked with hesitation.

Keith shook his head. He didn't know what to say or what to think- all he knew was that he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Damn…even all crazy she looks hot..." whispered Lance.

The captain growled, slapped him across the head, and turned his focus back to the argument. Allura leaned against the wall and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand as her chest continued to heave from crying.

"I've sacrificed everything for them, for the sake of Arus…not this too…not this." The princess let out a heart wrenching sob as she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor.

"I'm sorry my dearest, I'm so sorry" whispered Alfor as he dissipated.

Keith couldn't take anymore. He ran to Allura and knelt beside her, scooping her up into his arms in hopes of providing her with some comfort. At first, the princess relaxed into the warmth of his embrace. _Maybe… _She pulled back slightly to look at him, grasping his face within her palms "Keith" she choked, looking into his eyes, searching for the loving gaze she had grown accustom to; instead, all she found was confusion and concern. _It's not him _she thought and lowered her gaze, trying to hide the reflection of the emotional pain she was in.

Keith took her hands, overwhelmed by the look of desperation in her eyes. "Allura" he whispered, using his hand to push her loose hair out of her eyes. "Are you…" The captain didn't have a chance to ask the question as the princess pushed him away and raised herself up off the floor. Lance walked over to Keith and offered his hand to help him up.

Allura stood silent. She looked lost, completely broken, as she wrapped her arms around herself. _How can this be happening? What must he be thinking? I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye._ She began to tremble as fresh tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. Keith saw the state she was in and his heart shattered for her, wishing that there was something he could do to help her. The group looked upon her, everyone afraid to speak. Coran motioned to Romelle, who nodded in understanding.

The Polluxian princess slowly made her way toward Allura and put her arm around her. "Allura, do you want me to take you to your room so you can change…relax a bit?"

Allura looked down at her dress and gracefully smoothed out the elegant chiffon skirt before looking at her cousin.

Romelle gave her a warm smile. "You look stunning! That's quite an amazing dress, Allura. Let's go hang it up so it doesn't get ruined."

The princess let out a light whimper and inhaled deeply. "It's already ruined…_everything_ is ruined…" she whispered.

Flashes of Keith- looking so dapper in his dress clothes, agreeing to marry her, vowing to spend the rest of his life with her as he placed a simple onyx band on her finger, cascaded through her mind as the tears flowed from her eyes once again. Without hesitation, she ran out of the briefing room- wanting more than anything to get away…to hide...to be _alone_.

Romelle slumped her shoulders and rubbed her face in her palms before facing everyone "I'll go check on her." She turned to the doctor "Dr. Gorma, maybe send Nurse Serina to examine her in her quarters?" The doctor nodded. Romelle ran after Allura but paused at the door, turning to everyone once more "and for the love of God, _no one_ tell Nanny she's back yet!"

Once Romelle and Gorma were gone, everyone walked over to the rec room where they collectively let out a breath. Coran began to pace, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of what happened. Keith leaned his forearm against the window, completely lost in thought, while the remaining occupants each found a chair to throw themselves on.

"Um…I hate to point this out again…but did any one besides Sven and me notice that Lura-lu's wearing a wedding dress?"

Coran squeezed his eyes shut and clenched at his chest. "I think I need to sit down" he said. Keith ran over to the advisor and helped him to a seat while throwing Lance a deadly stare.

"What? Just stating the obvious…" he shrugged.

Keith walked over to the desk and leaned against it, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of him.

Coran wearily looked at the captain before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. "Yes, Lieutenant Commander, I think we _all_ noticed."

Hunk threw his arms up "What does that _mean_?"

"I think it means she got hitched…just sayin'…" snorted Lance.

"_Or_ was _about_ to…" offered Pidge.

"For all our sakes, I hope it was the later." Groaned Coran. "I'm not sure _how_ I would explain the other option."

"Explain to who, Coran?" asked Sven.

The Minister arched a brow "Oh come now, Commander. You are Prince Consort. You live in a castle. Half the staff just saw the Crown Princess of Arus run down the halls in a wedding dress after being gone for two months…"

Sven grimaced "Point taken."

Keith listened to the debate as though it was a series of echoes through his head. _Married? She got married?_ His heart broke a little at the thought that Allura may be in love with someone else. _I waited too long…but…I thought for sure that…_ He quickly shook the thoughts from his mind. What he felt was not important at the moment. The only thing he cared about was Allura and how this would affect her. As the conversation continued around him, the captain remained oblivious and slowly walked out of the rec room, ignoring the calls from his friends and team mates.

"What's up with him? You think he'd be relieved that she's back." Said Pidge

Sven grimaced while Lance dropped into a chair and rubbed the back of his head. Hunk shook his head and Coran rubbed the bridge of his nose. The advisor thought about the princess and the commander. _This doesn't make sense. Those two are destined for each other…I know it. How can this be? What a blow this must be to him…._

"You know, your deities have some fucked up timing, Coran." spat the Red Lion pilot.

Sven snapped his gaze over to him and narrowed his eyes. "Lance!"

Coran waved him off "Relax Commander Holgersson, for once…I happen to agree…"

"So, what happens now?" shrugged Hunk

Coran looked up at the men in the room. "We wait until she's ready to tell us what happened…then we go from there. If you'd all excuse me. I suddenly feel a splitting headache coming on."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello! Sorry so late in the day...working doubles..grrrr... Thank you to all who continue to read/follow/review/PM... really keeps me going! xoxo_

_KathDMD: Hope you're enjoying OZ!...yes...it will be over soon...but still plenty to go :-)_

_Cubbie and Chris: Allura has a plan...let's see how it goes...have to give you a few more KA moments before it's all over you know!_

_Achangel Wolf: Things will begin to unfold now...and Lance is quicker to get it...as usual...LOL_

_JustLucky05: *giggles* kinda your theorybut a bit reversed...it's up to Allura to break the spell...can she do it?_

_1868: Yes...much was altered and things will be discovered...there was a catch on the wedding cert...to be revealed...the catch will either solidify the marriage in the present...or completely nullify it...and 'death certificate' may or may not be a factor (evil vagueness...I know!) Still some more to come...not over yet...but will be fun...at last I hope you all think so :-)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 8_**

Allura lay huddled on her bed, clutching her wedding dress to her chest as Romelle and Nanny continued to argue around her. She'd become numb to all the shouting- her eyes red and her cheeks raw from wiping the tears away. All she could do was stare out her window with her back to the women yelling at the side of her bed, gnawing at her thumb as she tried to comprehend why the Lion Guides had thought it necessary to break her heart in such a manner. Wasn't the point of sending her through the portal to ease her mind? For her to gain answers to questions unanswered? Instead, she returned more confused and anguished. _I want to die. _

Romelle heard the heavyhearted sigh that escaped her cousin's lips and snapped her fiery gaze at Nanny.

"Enough! Let's finish this outside." She yelled, dragging the governess out of Allura's room. As soon as the door closed, the Polluxian royal spun around to Nanny.

"Don't you see she's hurting? She doesn't need any of your nonsense right now!"

"I must know if she married this...this…stranger! What if she took it too far?" the governess frantically grabbed at her head "Lions! No Prince or man of good standing will ever want her if she did…"

"For the love of… Nanny! Do you hear yourself? Is that _all_ you care about…her virtue?"

Hearing the commotion, some of the castle staff ran to alert Minister Raible and the Voltron commander. Within seconds, both were rushing the hallways in a mad dash toward the princess' quarters.

Coran was the first to come face-to-face with the battling women. "Frieda! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

In the meantime, Keith rounded the corner with the rest of the team in tow. "Coran…is everything alright? The staff advised me that there was a commotion…" Keith's inquiry was interrupted by Nanny's on-going tirade.

"No Captain! Everything is _not_ alright!" she yelled and turned to Coran, grabbing him by the lapels. "What if she's been violated, Coran? What will become of her?" she yelled, falling against Coran, sobbing.

Keith's chest tightened and he felt as though his legs would give out. _Oh god…was she…did he hurt her? _His eyes glazed over as he stood motionless- lips parted in shock over what Nanny had suggested.

Coran pulled the hysterical woman off of him. "Frieda, that is none of our business! Allura will let us know what happened in her own time…when she is ready"

"We raised that girl! It _is_ our business! Did you see what she was wearing? Oh Coran! What has happened to our little angel?" she wailed.

Romelle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, thoroughly disgusted by the whole outburst "Oh get over yourself, Lady!"

Sven put his hand on her shoulder. "Romelle…please…not now…"

The group froze when they heard Allura's door swish open. She looked up at them with bloodshot eyes, her voice hoarse from distress. "If you don't _mind_, I would greatly appreciate it if you could _all_ go and debate my _'virtue'_ or lack thereof somewhere _else_…I don't want to hear it right now…nor do I give a _damn_ about the pompous asses who would no longer deme me worthy enough!" She growled.

"Oh, my sweet baby…I didn't mean…" Nanny lunged forward to hug her but the princess halted her attempt.

Allura fisted her hands at her side and spoke through clenched teeth "Go…away! All of you! I want to be…_alone_." With that, she disappeared behind her door and activated the interior locks.

Nanny slumped her shoulders and hung her head. Coran put an arm around her for comfort. He knew that, deep down, she meant well; her execution, however, left much to be desired.

"It will be alright, Frieda…just be patient." The governess wearily looked at the advisor before stomping down the hall, causing him to rub the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"Maybe we should all head to the meeting room and Romelle can fill us in on what's going on" offered Sven as he turned to his wife. "Is that ok, Elle?" The Polluxian princess nodded in agreement. Sven gave her a kiss on the cheek and cradled her arm in his as he led them down the hall. The rest of the team, as well as Coran, followed.

Lance hesitated when he noticed that Keith hadn't moved. "You coming, Cap?"

Keith continued to stare at Allura's door as he answered. "Um, yeah…I'll be there in a sec." Lance shrugged, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Keith gently knocked on the princess' door.

"Go away."

"Princess, it's me…Keith." There was no response. He was about to walk away when he heard rustling and the sound of the locks being deactivated. The door slowly opened and he was met with the princess' sorrowful gaze.

"Commander, please…I'm not ready to talk about it…" Allura sighed and looked into his eyes. She could instantly feel the compassion emanating from his gaze and wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'll go. I just…" he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath. Opening the, he looked at her once more. "Allura…were you…did he…"

The princess noticed Keith's pained expression. _Oh god…does he think I was raped? Damn it Nanny! _She instinctively reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand "Keith, I'm _fine_…really." She assured, gently pulling her hand away. "We'll talk about this later…ok? I promise."

"Of course, Princess" Keith sighed then bowed, causing Allura to flinch at the gesture. "Get some rest. I'm here whenever you're ready." He grinned, then turned and walked down the hall- picking up his pace only when he heard her reactivate the locks.

Allura leaned back against the door and slid onto the floor. _Who was that man? Where is Keith…__my__ Keith…the man who made love to me…the man who held me in his arms and swore to never let me go… the man who made me his own in body, name, and soul?_ She thought that she couldn't possibly have had any more tears to shed. She was wrong.

xxxxx

The captain made his way down the hall toward the meeting room. His heart raced with Allura's response. What did it mean, exactly? _I'm fine. _She didn't really answer his question _Well, I didn't really ask. _He was relieved, yet angry at the same time; relieved that she was most likely _not_ raped, yet angry at the thought that she may or may not have given herself to some man she barely knew. Keith narrowed his eyes and shook his head. _Stop with all the assumptions, Kogane! _He opened the door to the elaborate meeting room and walked in, taking a seat next to Coran.

"So, catch me up." He said.

Lance crossed his arms. "We were actually waiting for you. _Romelle_ didn't want to repeat herself." He finished with a snort. Romelle and Sven shot him a deadly glare.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. "Romell, just ignore him."

"Yes, Your Highness. Please, what can you tell us?" added Coran.

Romelle threw Lance another disgruntled look then relaxed her shoulders and turned toward Keith and Coran. "Not much, I'm afraid. Even after I convinced her to change out of that dress, she fell onto her bed and held it against her as she cried. I'm still not sure if she's actually married or not. I was about to get through to her when Psycho-Nanny-from-Hell barged in," she snarled. "I thought we agreed to keep this from her for a bit?"

"_ÄIskling, _as Coran so poignantly pointed out to me…did you honestly think that Nanny wouldn't have found out the way Allura ran from the briefing room? I'm sure the castle staff alerted her."

Romelle leaned forward and placed her head in her palm. "Ugh, your right. I didn't even think of it."

"Hey guys, Nanny is the _least_ of our worries." snorted Pidge. "What if she _did_ get married. What happens then? I mean…is it even legit?"

All eyes turned to Coran, who rubbed his forehead. "If she has some sort of documentation I suppose it could be considered a legitimate marriage…"

Hunk sat back and snorted. "That's rich…a marriage without a physical husband."

"Of course, _without_ any physical proof, we could easily get it annulled" added the Minister, turning his attention to the Voltron commander who looked to be lost in thought.

"Is there a way to bring him here?" asked Keith as he looked down at his hands.

The Red Lion pilot whipped his head toward the captain. "Dude, are you serious?"

Keith slowly raised his head and narrowed his eyes. "Yes…I am." He then turned to Coran "Well? Is there?"

Coran arched a brow and gently shook his head "No, I'm afraid not. Portals such as the one the princess went through are mystical. That particular one was sent by the Spirit Guides and most likely led to some other parallel dimension. Although the world she was in is just as real as ours, we would have no way of gaining access…or even know exactly _where_ she was. She could have still been on Arus for all we know…just in another dimension and time"

"Well, there you have it" Said Lance throwing his hands up.

The group was interrupted by the alert tone of Coran's com unit. "Minister Raible…"

"Go ahead, Millian."

"Um, Sir…I think you need to turn on channel four immediately."

As soon as Pidge heard, he quickly turned on the monitor and switched to local channel four. "Holy shit!"

'… _contacts within the Castle of Lions are reporting that Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Arleana Altaire, has finally returned from her mysterious trip…married! Can it be? The rumor is roaring throughout Altea; however, if it's true, who is the lucky Prince Consort, and why the secrecy? Is this another way our Princess has found to assert her independence against what we all agree is an antiquated system and monarchy? If so, then…Princess Allura…you go girl! One thing's for sure, the Castle of Lions seems to be pretty tight li-'_

Lance slammed his hand against the console and shut it off. "Great…just fucking spectacular!" he snapped and looked at Coran "So, now what?"

Coran sighed "Now, nothing. We cannot say a word until the Princess clarifies exactly what happened. Once we know, I can go ahead and prepare a statement for the media. If she did marry, we can have the marriage annulled and none would be the wiser." The advisor paused and turned toward Keith. "I hate to ask this of you, Captain, but, will you talk to her…find out what happened?"

Keith furrowed his brow "Why me? Why not Romelle?"

"Coran, please- let me talk to her first…_then_ you can send in the big guns. Besides, if she _did_ go as far with this guy as Nanny fears, she'd probably be more comfortable talking to me about it." Romelle added before clearing her throat.

The minister grimaced "Alright, fine…but I expect a full report from you young lady."

Romelle saluted. "Yes Sir!"

Coran rubbed his hands on his thighs and slowly got up from his chair. "Seriously…I am getting way too old for all this…"

xxxxx

The young Arusian monarch sat on the parquet of her elaborate quarters, leaning against the floor-to-ceiling windows that provided her with a moonlit view of Lake Galazi- resting place of her powerful Blue Lion. She'd found comfort in the solitude, glad that those around her finally respected her wishes for a change- especially Nanny. Fiddling with the wedding band in her palm, the princess tried to figure out how to approach the situation. Would she just be straight forward and tell them the truth that she'd married Keith in a parallel universe, or would she keep that tidbit to herself? _I think I'll keep that under wraps…for now. _She took the onyx wedding band and placed it on a chain around her neck.

Allura couldn't get over the nagging feeling that the Keith she'd married and the man she knew were somehow one and the same…_wishful thinking?_ However, her Commander was so level-headed and by-the-book…_how could he possibly be the same man?_ _Whatsername…that's what changed him. _Keith never talked about his past or the love he'd lost, all she knew was that the young woman had died in some tragic accident and Keith blamed himself.

The princess had no doubt that the captain had feelings for her, but neither of them had ever verbalized those feelings. How could she just walk up to him and tell him what had happened?

_Hey Keith…how's it going? So Lance says you have a thing for me…you do? Great! I'm sorry…what? You want to go on a date? Oh, silly me, did I forget to tell you? Oops! I kinda made wild passionate love to you already and…oh yeah…married you…not that you would __know__ because it was __two years ago in a parallel universe__- but __hey__! UGH!_

Allura slapped her hand against her forehead and grunted. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she leaned forward and closed her eyes, immersing herself in the memory of waking up next to Keith, skin-on-skin as he gently caressed her back, trailing feather-light kisses along her neck and shoulders. _So much love…there was so much love…_ Allura began to doubt that she could ever find such happiness again. How would she ever be able to explain what'd happened, especially to Keith?

_He's going to think I've lost my mind for sure…I mean…what are the chances? He lost Whatsername and __my__ Keith lost me. My Keith…I wonder what he thinks happened to me… I wonder if he's alright_- _Oh God…I hope he doesn't close himself of like this Keith did. What will happen when he goes to Arus and sees…me? What if he recognizes me? What if...what…if…wait…__what__? _The princess slowly raised her head.

"_Holy hell!_" she whispered to herself. The princess got up off the floor and shook her head "That's it…it's got to be…it's me…_I'm_ Whatsername!"

Allura ran to her desk and quickly pulled up Keith's confidential file on her computer, skimming through it until she found what she was looking for. She then crossed referenced it against Lance and Sven. _All three suffered short term amnesia from head injuries sustained during the blast…pfft…head injuries my ass! Their memories were wiped! _Frustrated, she leaned back in her chair and let out a strong puff of air. _That's it…they are one and the same…he's my Keith- he needs to remember…I have to help him remember… _ Allura decided that she would use everything she'd discovered about him, as well as the feelings she knew he currently harbored for her, to help recreate the moments they'd shared in the past. Circumstances being as they were, she couldn't have come right out and told him. The idea that the Lion Guides had interfered in his life so drastically may serve to close him off even more. Besides, in Keith's mind, it _wasn't_ Allura. _No_…she needed to draw the memories out and strengthen their current 'relationship' in the process. It was the princess who had the greatest challenge; after all, she'd shared the most intimate side of herself with the young captain- already experiencing what it was like to feel his lips against her own, hold him, make love to him. Allura's instincts screamed for her to run to Keith and melt into his embrace; however, her logic told her that it may push him further away. Sitting back down at her computer, she began to formulate her strategy. _Time for Kogane to be reacquainted with his old self…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Happy Sunday (Monday) everyone! This has been (and will continue to be) a crazy week...all of your feedback has really brought some sunshine into my day, so... Thank you to all those who continue to read/follow/review/PM! xoxo_

_Cubbie and Chris: That Nanny...grrrrr... Yeah...the media will continue to be a pain in our lovely couples behinds...for sure! Hope you enjoy this little installment :-)_

_Guest: Thank You!_

_JustLucky05: (-: with everything she's experienced with him already, poor Allura will have to be patient...but our studly Captain may be just as eager to get rid of "the husband"...Keith is just as determined to win her over...so- hang on! *wink*_

_Achangel Wolf: She's ready and determined, for sure...but so is he!_

_Feli3: And so the plan begins...Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters..all OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 9_**

The following morning, Princess Romelle made her way down the expansive hallway toward the main dining room, knowing that Coran and the others anxiously awaited for her to fill them in. After dinner the previous evening, the Polluxian princess ventured to her cousin's quarters with a tray of food, hoping that she would open up about what had happened. Allura was not too forthcoming about the details; however, she did answer some of Romelle's questions. She knew one thing for sure, the Arusian monarch was definitely holding back and as truly heart-broken over whatever had happened. It was obvious that she cared deeply for the man she'd met. _Allura…I hope you know what you're doing…_

Romelle paused in front of the dining room, taking a deep breath to mentally prepare herself for the bombardment that was to come- especially once she related Allura's decision. Upon entering, she was greeted by six anxious pairs of eyes. Throwing her own toward the ceiling, she turned to close the door behind her and took the empty seat next to Sven.

"Well?" asked Coran, hesitantly.

Romelle let out a puff of air. "She's married."

Lanced slammed his hand upon the table and got up "Fuck!"

Coran closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Oh my. Well, I guess I should begin the annulment process…"

"She doesn't want an annulment." Romelle interrupted.

It was Coran's turn to shoot up from his seat. "What? Has she lost her mind? He's not here! Nor will he ever be! She can't even prove it!"

"I explained that to her Coran, but she wouldn't listen."

Once again, the room erupted in utter chaos. Everyone began yelling, debating what the princess should do next.

_This is crazy _thought the captain as he listened to the insanity around him. _Lance is her best friend and, if he's right in all the shit he's told me over the last few months, there's no way she could possibly have fallen so hard for this guy! _Keith pushed himself up from his chair and made a quick exit. He needed to find the princess and talk some sense into her, or at least find out what was really going on in her pretty little head. He made his way out to the garden, knowing her well enough to know she'd be out there. He wasn't disappointed.

As he entered the Queen's garden, Keith found Allura sitting on the marble bench in a pale blue sundress with her golden hair flowing loosely around her. His heart clenched at the sight, reminding himself, once again, that he may have waited too long. _Like hell…_Pushing the thought out of his mind, he approached and sat next to her.

"Hey" he said.

Looking ahead she responded. "Hey."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Allura sat quietly for a moment. She closed her eyes and tilted her head toward the sun, enjoying the warmth it brought her. With a deep sigh, she relaxed her shoulders and spoke. "Do you like sushi?"

Keith flinched "Um, what?"

She slowly turned toward him. "I _said_…do _you_ like _sushi_."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Well?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of course."

Keith arched a brow at her "Let me get this straight, you get sucked through a portal, only to reappear two months later, in a _wedding_ dress of some sort no less…and _you_ want to talk to _me_ about…_sushi_?"

Allura looked away and shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm, I guess not." She bit her bottom lip and turned her gaze to him once more "Hot Dogs?"

"Allura!"

"Sorry…I was just curious, that's all. I guess I just realized that I know _nothing_ about you."

"Sure you do." He chuckled.

Allura slightly narrowed her eyes. "_No_…no I _don't_."

Keith held her gaze for a moment before he continued. "What's going on, Allura. Talk to me. Why are you refusing this annulment?"

The princess looked down at her hands that she'd gently placed in her lap. _Focus…_"I can't explain it, Keith. I'm just not ready to let go…not yet. You of all people should understand."

The captain shifted his body to face her. "Why's that?"

"It's been over two years and you _still_ can't let go of _Whatsername_…you can't even _talk_ about her…how am I expected to let him go after less than a day?"

Keith felt a stab at his heart as he looked into her eyes. _I'm __not__ in love with Whatsername…I'm in love with __you__…damn this!_ "Allura, you've only known the guy for a couple months…how can you possibly…"

"How long did you know _her_?" she said, cocking her head to the side.

The captain ran a hand through his hair. "What difference does that make? We're not talking about me…"

Allura reached out and grabbed his hand. "Keith, please…you're the only one who can understand what I feel. Besides, I can still get an annulment down the line if need be."

Keith looked down at her delicate hand upon his. Taking his other hand, he placed it over hers. "Where were you, Allura?"

The princess couldn't tear her eyes away from him. _Ugh…Ariella give me strength to be patient…no…I cannot bite those lusciously full lips…not yet…damn it!. _She focused on the fact that his hand was upon hers and a shiver travelled down her spine. "Earth." She sighed, relaxing her shoulders and turning away from him. "I was on Earth."

"Well, _that's_ an interesting twist. What were you _doing_ all this time?"

The princess actually allowed herself to giggle. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Keith arched a brow "Try me."

She bit her lip and smiled. "I was a waitress."

To that, Keith let out a laugh that made her stomach flutter. She had never heard a sound like that come from her captain…a certain cadet on the other hand…it was as though she was discovering him all over again. _Yes! That's it! Start from the beginning! _

"What's so funny, Kogane?"

The captain actually wiped away a tear as he tried to contain his amusement. "Yeah, the Guides were testing you for sure. So, what…this 'quest' was to help you determine the difference between regular and decaf?"

The princess swatted at him "That's not funny you jerk! I'll have you know I made pretty good tips."

"Only because you're hot." Allura's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Keith, realizing what he'd said began to apologize. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I don't know why I said that…"

The princess smiled. "Don't be. After all…" she winked "it's true."

The captain tilted his head. "I see…found yourself a little spunk while you were away did you?"

"I can assure you, Commander…that's not all I found." She said, leaning in closer until she was just a breath away.

Keith was captivated by her proximity to him, her lips so close he felt he could taste them. What was she doing? Was she coming on to him? _NO…it couldn't be_…she'd married someone after only two months of knowing him, she must be in love…_then why is she looking at me like that? _

Without backing away, he dared ask "Do you love him?"

"Yes" she breathed, struggling against the urge to fist her hands through his thick raven hair.

"…and you're sure he feels the same?"

The lack of distance was getting to be too much for her so Allura slowly leaned back "I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"Why…" he asked, slowly shaking his head to relieve the haze he was in.

"He fell in love with a waitress, Keith…a simple girl…he had no idea who I really was…am…or all the baggage that comes along with me."

"Why would it matter if he truly loved you?"

"_You_ tell me…"

He flinched "What?"

"Men like him tend to be too honorable for their own good, Keith. He would have backed off knowing my status and back ground, in fear that he wouldn't be worthy of my love…settling for loving me from a distance…denying what he felt in his heart for the sake of the greater good."

"Really?" he chuckled "Ah…I get it…you've been reading those books Geni sent you…"

Allura crossed her arms in front of her "Why, Captain? You don't think it's possible for a man to be so sacrificially romantic?"

"A Terran?" he snickered "No…I don't….he was probably trying to get you into bed…"

A crooked grin tugged at the side of her lip as she playfully bit at it.

"Oh God…he did…didn't he…." Keith looked as though he would pass out as he tried to get up from the bench.

Allura reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay seated. "You know, Keith…I'm not as naïve as you think I am. I may not have been 'around the block' as much as you boys have but I certainly can tell the difference between real love and …well…'Lance love'."

The captain arched a brow- amused by her use of common American phrases and jabs at Lance. _States…she was definitely in the States. _He did not remain amused for long_. _Keith continued to look into her eyes as he slumped his shoulders…devastated by the idea that she loved someone else enough to give herself to him.

"Allura, he didn't…push you…did he?"

The princess smiled softly "No…of course not."

"I just…something like that…I mean…_two months,_ Allura…you only knew him for _two months_."

"I'm a twenty year old woman, Keith…not a child. Besides, I can assure you that I knew him better than he knew himself."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…it is…"

Gently shaking his head, he continued "You know….if Coran or Nanny find out…they will lock you in that room of yours until you're old and gray."

"Nah…I'd be rescued _way_ before _then_." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Really? By who? _Don Juan_?" he snarled.

"No…_you_…" she began, looking in his direction once again "…you _always_ rescue me."

Keith closed his eyes and grinned, sighing a snicker through his nose "Apparently not _this_ time…"

She reached out and placed her hand over his, leaning in close once more. "Don't be so sure…" she whispered.

Keith furrowed his brow, but his heart and soul quickly fell under her spell…his mind, however, continued to race with questions. _Why is she doing this to me? She loves someone else…she gave herself to him…married him. What am I? Her friend…you idiot! Yeah…a friend who wants nothing more than to grab her an kiss her senseless right now…show her what a real man is…make her forget that loser real quick…two months…I've known her…loved her…for two years!_

Allura arched a brow "Keith?"

"Huh?"

Um…are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…the vein in your neck is pulsing."

Keith grimaced and grabbed at his neck. "Sorry, I was just…"

"Thinking…yeah…I know…you're _always_ thinking." Allura huffed and spun around on the bench, facing forward once more.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is! Seriously Keith….have you always been this uptight?"

"Wow….you really _have_ gotten bold on your little excursion. I'm not uptight, Allura…I'm just cautious…I need to be…"

"There's a time and place for caution, Commander. Sitting out in my mother's garden on a beautiful day is _not_ the time or place for your over-analytical mind to kick in. Just once…can't you just let yourself go? I wasn't kidding before when I said that I really don't know _you_…_Keith _Kogane…not _Captain_ Kogane…I'm all _too_ familiar with _him_…" she snorted.

Getting up from the bench, Keith turned to stand right in front of her in his known 'commander stance'. "Why the sudden need to get to know me?"

"See? There you go again!"

The captain threw his gaze and arms up "Alright, alright….will it make you happy?"

"Yes…it will"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he plopped down on the bench next to her once again. "OK…what is it that you want to know?"

"Do you like sushi?"

"Again with the sushi!"

"Well?"

Black's pilot narrowed his lips and lightly wet them while giving her a challenging look. "Yes…I like sushi…a lot…better?"

"Why haven't you ever mentioned it before?"

"Not really important in the grand scheme of things, Princess…you know…_war_ and all."

"Bullshit, Keith"

"_Seriously_? Who the _hell_ were you hanging out with?"

"…Nanny specifically asked you guys so that she can make being here more comfortable for you…a little piece of home in this…_war_."

"I didn't _want_ a little piece of home, Allura…I wanted to _forget_ home…"

"Well that's a shame" she said, standing up from the bench. "I'd never had sushi until…hmm…what shall I call him…" she asked as she playfully tapped her chin.

"…Casanova sounds about right…" he snorted

"Perfect" she smiled "Well, then, _Casanova_ introduced me to sushi- his favorite I might add…such a shame I had to be sucked through a portal to discover how amazing it is." She sighed, mockingly.

"We _are_ still talking about _sushi,_ I hope…"

She arched a brow and giggled at his discomfort. "Will you take me? I heard there's a new place in Altea that specializes in it…and by _it, _Captain_, _I _do_ mean _sushi_…"

Keith smiled and lightly bit his bottom lip to stifle a chuckle before crossing his arms "You want _me_ to take you to Altea for sushi?"

"Yes _you_…who else?"

"I thought Lance was your best bud"

"Lance isn't here…and if he were…he wouldn't be giving me such a hard time…besides, you just said that you like sushi a lot…" Keith rolled his eyes. Allura sighed dramatically and continued "I guess that's a 'no' then, I mean…wouldn't want you to actually eat something you enjoy…the shock may send you to MedTec."

"I'm not sure I like this snarky new side of you" _Yes…yes I do… _

"Well, it appears that the Guides felt I needed a bit of snarkiness…amongst _other_ things." She winked, stifling a mischievous laugh while Keith squeezed one eye shut and grimaced once more.

"Fine…I'll escort you to Altea for sushi." He resigned.

"You'll _escort_ me? No…you will not _escort_ me Captain Body-Guard…you will _join_ me in an unofficial capacity, Kogane! Just two good friends having sushi!"

"Is that an order?"

Allura huffed in frustration. Thinning her lips into a straight line she said "Yes, it is…"

The monarch moved toward the garden exit. Looking over her shoulder she said "Are you going to escort me back, or will you just sit out here and sulk all day over the torturous task of having fun that I've just inflicted upon you?"

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head as he grinned. The princess was obviously latching on to him for comfort, or at least that was how he viewed it. He was happy that she was reaching out to him instead of Lance for a change. While she'd been away, he'd made a decision that he wasn't going to fight his feelings for her. _What do I do now? She's married for God's sake…well…technically… _He couldn't help but feel that she still felt something for him. _Sushi, huh? How can I say no to sushi?_

Xxxxx

Keith remained exceptionally quiet during Lion practice and Lance suspected that it had something to do with his 'talk' with the princess. He noticed that Allura was a bit more laid back in her speech and behavior during lunch. _What the hell happened in that portal? _Although they all felt her demeanor was fun and refreshing- especially compared to how devastated she'd been less than twenty-four hours before, Lance found it all to be a bit peculiar. He didn't bother knocking when he reached his destination- not that Keith was surprised.

Black's pilot looked up at his friend and sighed. "What can I do for you, Lance?"

The smug pilot of Red plopped down in the chair in front of Keith's desk and threw his legs upon it. "Anything you'd like to share with me, buddy?"

Keith's lips tugged into a straight line "No, not really."

"Interesting. Boy, that princess sure has changed, hasn't she? Certainly gotten a lot bolder over the last two months. Wonder if this mystery husband has anything to do with it?" Red's pilot tapped his chin. "He's obviously brought out a new side to her…wonder what else he's exposed her to?" Lance couldn't help but notice Keith's fleeting flinch. "Hot damn! She told you didn't she?"

"Not sure what you mean exactly"

"Come on Keith…it's me…spill it! Did she give it up for this guy?"

Keith sighed and threw his pen on the desk before running a hand through his hair. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, Lance. She insinuated that they had though." He paused and looked down at his hands "she must really love him."

"She loves you." Keith snorted and threw his head to the side while Lance continued. "Come on man, I know Allura…there's no way she would just forget about how she feels about you…"

"Lance, the princess and I had nothing going on…it's just like you said…I waited too long…although…"

"Although…what?"

"She wants me to take her to Altea for lunch tomorrow…_sushi_"

"What, like a date?"

"No, you idiot! Apparently this frickin Don Juan Casanova she married took her out for sushi. Probably just a comfort thing…something to remind her…"

"Sounds like a lunch date to me…"

"Rebound is more like it..." Keith snorted under his breath.

"Who's the idiot now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Remember what I told you, Kogane? _He_ was probably the rebound…"

Keith looked at Lance and bit the inside of his cheek _Huh…could he be right? _"Something's not adding up, Lance…it just doesn't make sense…why is she not agreeing to the annulment?"

"…and what's with the fucking sushi?" added his second.

"Gotta say…I'm kind of glad about the sushi" Keith snickered while Lance threw him a disgruntled look. The captain shook his head "I am surprised at how comfortable she is talking to me all of a sudden…I thought for sure she'd turn to you instead"

Red's pilot leaned back and clenched his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I was kinda offended"

"All joking aside, I'm happy I can be there for her. I get how she feels…really. I think that's why she came to me instead…she even compared what she's going through to Whatsername..."

Lance shot up in his seat "She did? What did you say?...Wait! I know…you changed the subject…"

"It's not about me, Lance…it's about her…I can help her work through this…I want to help her…. She just needs time is all."

"Where the hell was she anyway?"

"You're gonna love this…she was on Earth…_waitressing_." he smiled

"I'm sorry…what?"

"Yeah…you heard me right. She didn't actually say so, but I think she was State side."

"What the hell would she need to discover there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"What kind of waitress? The regular-or-decaf kind, or the coffee-tea-or-me kind?"

"You're an ass".

Lance meowed in response, then furrowed his brow. His mind began to race through various scenarios. Why in hell would the guides send her to Earth? He couldn't help but feel that something was off and made it his personal mission to find out exactly what was going on. _Time to snoop around._ His pensive look did not go unnoticed by his best friend.

"Don't even think about it, McClain…"

"What _ever_ are you referring to, Kogane?"

"You know damn well what I'm referring to…leave it alone!"

Lance rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off the chair. "You do know what they say about 'assuming', right?"

"I mean it, Lance…"

"Oh relax, would ya? Besides, shouldn't you be researching this sushi place?" he chuckled. Keith snarled at him which caused Lance to laugh even more. "Get some rest, Chief…you're going to need it to handle the media frenzie when you show up in Altea with the princess on your arm…or maybe it's Allura who needs to prepare herself." He winked.

Keith picked up a magazine and whipped it at him as he ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everyone! Since there will be no GMN this weekend...I will post an additional chapter of 'Whatsername' tomorrow (Sunday) evening. Thank you to everyone for their continued support...all who keep on reading/following/reviewing/PMing...Thanks so much! Just got home from yet another double shift at work but, I promised! Please forgive any overlooked grammar errors *grins*_

_Achangel Wolf: Yes...he most certainly will have the shock of his life...it will be soon!_

_WarzonePrez: Sushi date has arrived..yay! But things don't go exactly as planed... :-)_

_Cubbie and Chris: Yes, Keith is even more determined than Allura...wanting to win her over...still doesn't know he's fighting himself *head slap* ;-)_

_JustLucky05: There will be a lot of teasing going on as each have a plan of their own...but soon...it will all come together..._

_KathDMD: Welcome back Bella! LOL...I can't use barrette...it was a single barrette and he has it (sorry cara *sniffles*)...HOWEVER... there is another piece of jewelry that will come into play in the most inopportune moment *wink* missed you! xoxoxoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 10_**

Romelle sat on the luxurious chair in Allura's sitting room, pouring them each a cup of coffee while Allura finished getting dressed.

"So, are you sure you'll be alright if Sven and I go back to Pollux tomorrow morning?" she asked, loud enough for Allura to hear her in the next room.

"Yes, Romelle…I'll be fine."

"I don't know…I'm just worried about you, Al. I mean…you've been through hell…I saw the sadness and despair in your eyes…you poor thing…seriously…how _are_ you…uh…" The Polluxian princess froze mid-sentence when a glowing Allura bounced out of her room wearing a pair of khaki green capris and black strappy cotton top with matching wedge sandals- she'd even managed to straighten her hair.

Sporting a refreshed smile she took a seat across her cousin and indulged in a long sip of her coffee. "Mmm…that's good. So…you were saying?" Looking up, she noticed Romelle's dropped jaw. "Melle? What's the matter?"

"What _happened_ to you?"

"Ummm…what?"

"You! You're so….my God…you look amazing!"

"Uh, Thank you?"

"Seriously Al, what gives? You were miserable yesterday and today you look elated."

"I'm just trying to take things in stride, Melle. The rest of the team doesn't have to suffer because of what happened. I just want to keep myself busy…do new things…"

"Uh huh…_right_…I don't buy it." she responded, crossing her arms in front of her.

Allura rolled her eyes. "Romelle, I don't want you to worry about me, please. I'll be fine…_really_. I'm not saying this is easy…it's not…but I have my boys." she winked.

The Polluxian wasn't convinced, but knew that she had no chance of winning this particular argument so she decided to change the subject. "That's quite the outfit you have on…a little much for sparring, don't you think?"

The princess grinned. "No practice today…I'm heading into Altea."

"A little casual for a meeting…"

"I'm not _going_ to a meeting."

Romelle arched a brow "Oh?"

"No. I'm checking out a new sushi restaurant that opened up this past fall. Heard it was amazing."

"You? Sushi? Since when? Ugh! Never mind…so, when is Lance taking you?"

Allura cleared her throat. "Lance isn't taking me…Keith is…"

Romelle turned to the side and spit out her coffee. "Well now…_that_ explains it."

"Explains what?"

"This sexy look you're sporting." She replied with a fancy wave of her finger. The Arusian simply looked at her cousin and took yet another sip of her coffee. "Wow…and you're _not_ denying it." she smiled. Focusing on Allura, Romelle furrowed her brow. "Al, you're hurting right now…don't use Keith to move on…the man is crazy about you and it's not fair."

Allura straightened her shoulders and looked directly into her cousin's eyes. "I assure you, Melle, I am _not_ using Keith. If anything, what happened made me realize just how strong my feelings are for him."

"Marrying someone else helped you realize that you have feelings for Keith?"

"Oh stop it, Romelle…you know very well that I already had feelings for him before this mess. I learned a lot about myself over the last couple of months, and learned enough about relationships to know that I would like to be in one with Keith…that's all."

"Then get the annulment."

"I'm not ready"

"Then you should let Keith know that…"

"I already have…"

Romelle arched a brow "And he's ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't he be? It's not like anything is _actually_ going on between us…" said Allura with a wave of her hand

"But you…"

"But what?"

Romelle crossed her arms once more and huffed "He's taking you out on a _date_."

"_No_, we are just two friends going out for sushi…_that's all_. I'm in a good mood, Romelle…don't spoil it…drop the subject, _please_."

Raising her hands in defeat she responded. "Alright, you know yourself best…you won't hear another word from me unless you bring it up, deal?"

"Deal."

Xxxxxxx

Seeing as though Keith and Allura had ventured into Altea for lunch, the rest of the team had the morning off. Lance decided to spend the time in their makeshift garage, working on updating the new car-slash-hovercraft he'd purchased. The vehicle was a hybrid of a classic Camero equip with hovering capability- in red, of course.

Red's pilot wasn't much of a mechanic, however, he did know a lot about sound systems and wanted to make sure that his new hybrid had the best. As he worked on the speakers, he pondered his best friend's expression upon seeing the princess when she'd arrived for their excursion. Lance laughed at the recollection. None of them had ever seen her look so casual- and it most certainly looked good on her. It was more than obvious that the Voltron commander thought so as well. _God I hope their having a good time…_ After mounting the new speakers, Lance proceeded to install the new sound component when Coran burst into the garage like a bat out of hell.

Lance sprung to his feet "Geez Coran! What gives?"

"Brace yourself, lieutenant" he huffed, bending over to grab his knees while trying to catch his breath "Princess and Commander are back…and she is _not_ happy…"

Lance's eyes bulged "They're back already? But they just left less than an hour ago!"

"I know…I.." The minister was interrupted by the sound of Allura slamming the car door shut and storming through the garage, Keith was not far behind- running his hand through his hair…as usual.

As Allura flew passed Coran and Lance, she mumbled and groaned under her breath- blasting through the side door into the main castle lobby. The two men turned to look at Keith.

"What the hell happened?" squealed Lance.

The captain held a far of look as he stared in the direction Allura went, looking as though a million things were running through his mind.

"Dude! I'm talking to you!" Red yelled.

Keith shook his head and turned toward Lance. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"I asked what the fuck happened!"

Black's pilot rubbed his neck and shoulder while releasing a strong sigh "Well, first the media happened…bombarding her with questions about whether or not she was married. I have to say, she handled that pretty well…but then, she went off about my…uh…" pausing to clear his throat "fan club…" he grimaced.

Coran stifled a chuckle while Lance sported a wicked grin "I'm sorry…did you just say…fan club?"

If it were possible, Keith cringed even more…"You know…I really don't want to talk about it. Look, she's really upset. Lance, can you check on her? I have something I need to do…I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

His best friend arched a brow "Where are you going?" Keith narrowed his eyes at him "Alright fine, geesh! I'll go calm her down until you get back."

"Thank you. Coran…you may get a little backlash from the media after what happened…just a heads up…"

"By the Lions…I'm getting too old for this." The man rubbed the bridge of his nose then turned toward Keith. "When all this is said and done…I'm handing her over to you, Commander…unless you all want to put me in an early grave." Coran shook his head and walked off.

Keith turned to Lance. "I'll be back man…just twenty minutes…ok?"

"Just go…will ya?"

Keith jumped back in the car and took off while Lance made his way back into the Castle to find the disgruntled princess. He didn't have to look far. The Red Lion pilot found her pacing back and forth in the rec room, mumbling to herself once again.

"Talking to yourself now, sushi girl?"

Allura whipped around to glare at him "Kiss off, Lance!"

"Hey..woah! Listen little miss Blondie McBitchy…I came by to hear you out…let you vent…I really don't need this new attitude of yours…not that I don't like it…but- give it to someone else!"

The princess slumped her shoulders. "Ugh, I'm sorry Lance. I'm just frustrated. I just wanted this lunch thing to be fun…nothing went as I had hoped it would…"

Lance slowly approached Allura and rubbed her arms. "Talk to me girl…what happened?"

The frustrated monarch grunted and threw her head to the side as she began to pace. "That man and his minions…they're everywhere!"

Lance arched a brow "I'm sorry…did you say…_minions_?"

Allura spun to look at him, crossing her arms in front of her "Did you know he's got a whole little fan club of girls after him?" Lance chuckled "I'm serious, Lance! After the whole media fiasco, they found out and wouldn't leave us in peace! They were all 'Oh Captain…your so cute…oh Captain, can you hold my hand?...marry me Commander…Blech! I wanted to slap them!"

Lance laughed wildly "Seriously? I mean…I knew chicks liked him…but did that really happen?"

"Lance! It was crazy! I was, like...'Hello…HRH over here! Get lost!' I mean…these women had no shame! When they finally backed off, they just wouldn't stop staring!"

"Well…my best friend _is_ a hottie" he winked and continued to laugh at the princess' tirade. _Wow, she is really bothered by this…good! _The thought initiated his sinister smirk which slowly faded when he noticed her demeanor went from angry to defeated.

"I just wanted us to have a nice lunch, Lance…at a place that he actually would have enjoyed…you know, let loose and just relax. I was so looking forward to it. Instead, he had to be full on Commander again because of all the insanity." Allura plopped down on the couch and began to fiddle with her hands.

Lance furrowed his brow and sat down next to her. Turning to face him, she continued "This sucks, Lance. Two days ago, I was the happiest woman in the world, and now…"

"Hey, Lura-lu…I have no clue what the hell went on in that portal…but I have no doubt that you'll find happiness again…you'll see. Come on, what happened today can't be that much of a surprise to you. The two of you are a hot commodity in the press…you always have been. Shit, I bet this is the first time that it's even been just the two of you…period. No wonder it was a media circus!"

"_Ugh_, you're right…I should have known. I guess, I just got so use to moving around so freely over the last two months…it never dawned on me…" she was interrupted when Lance's com beeped.

"Sorry Lu…it's Captain Awesome." He winked as he pulled out his com "McClain"

"Lance, is Allura still with you?"

"Yup, right here."

"Could you have her meet me out back by the garden…I'll be there in five."

"She copies that…"

"Great, Thanks"

Allura arched a brow. "What's that about?"

Lance shrugged. "Hell if I know…Come on…I'll walk you down…"

Xxxxx

As they approached her mother's garden, Lance and Allura saw Keith leaning against the entrance with a handled paper bag hooked in his hand.

"What's in the bag, Commander?" asked Allura with an arched brow.

Using his index finger, he raised the bag by its handles and wiggled it at her "Lunch, of course."

Allura quickly walked up to him and grabbed the bag to look at the logo then flashed him an elated smile "You went back?"

"Well…you _did_ issue a Royal Declaration that I was to take you for sushi, and you know that I do not disobey orders." He grinned at the princess then shifted his gaze to Lance, who immediately got the hint and made himself disappear.

Allura followed his gaze and looked over her shoulder, catching a final glimpse of the Red Lion pilot as he vanished down the hall.

Looking back at Keith she smirked "Nice."

The captain laughed then took her arm and guided her out into the garden. "Look, let's be honest. There's no way in hell that you and I would ever be able to enjoy _anything_ in peace out in Altea, or any other town for that matter. We'd always be gawked at or fawned over, and you know it."

"I suppose…but those women…they were insufferable! I mean…seriously!"

"Right, because all the princes and nobles that use to parade around here were a real peach."

"It's not the same…"

"Of course it is!"

"_Nooo_…the princes weren't drooling over _me_, they were drooling over my title and all that comes with it."

"Oh come on, Allura…it wasn't like that…"

The princess stopped walking "Yes…yes it was…it was obvious what those bimbos had on their mind…and I'm sure it involved you _in_ position rather than _your_ position…" she mumbled.

"Allura! Seriously!" Keith actually flushed at her insinuation causing her to giggle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get you all flustered, Commander…it's not my fault that your little minions have a one-track mind."

Keith froze, rendered speechless by the statement as obscure memories flashed through his mind.

_**"Um…what exactly are you looking for?"_

"_Your little minions…thought for sure they followed you wherever you went."_

"_My minions?"_

"_Yeah…your minions…you know…the little Kogane fan club of academy chicks that follows you around all giggly and giddy…minions.**_

"Keith? Hello!" Allura said waving her hand in front of his eyes.

Keith shook his head and looked at her. "Uh…sorry…I don't know…I…never mind…look, can we just forget about what happened in Altea?"

Allura arched a brow. "Yes, of course…I'd be happy to forget about it."

"Good, it's settled. Now, unlike _you_, Milady, _I_ haven't had sushi in years…"

"What did you call me?" she said, arching a brow.

The commander flinched "Oh…sorry…I don't know…it just came out…I-"

Allura squeezed his arm and smiled "It's ok, Keith…I like it."

The two walked over to a small picnic table located in the depths of the garden. Keith looked at her as though he were searching for something. Shaking his head once more, he put the bag down on the picnic table; however, the look of contemplation had not left his brow.

Allura bit her lip and grinned. _He remembers something, I know it! _"Keith, what's wrong? You seem as though you just went somewhere else…"

Black's pilot took a seat across from her and began unpacking their sushi lunch. "No, it's fine, really…it's just…I feel like we've had this conversation before…weird." He handed her a pair of chopsticks as well as a plate then began to ready the sushi selections and dipping sauces.

"Hmmm." She began as she opened her chopsticks. Placing a few rolls on her plate, she continued "kind of like deja vu?"

Swallowing his bite, he snapped his chopsticks at her "_Exactly_ like Deja vu."

"Interesting…maybe…this is something you use to do with Whatsername" she added, taking a bite of her spicy white tuna roll.

The commander looked at her but chose not to answer, opting for casual conversation instead. The princess had to admit, he was much more laid back than before she'd disappeared. Their conversation was easy and enjoyable and she sensed that he was relaxed for a change. For that reason, Allura decided it was time to begin her inquisition once more.

Keith furrowed his brow "Princess, I mean no disrespect, but I really see no reason to talk about my past and I'm not sure why you've become so curious about it."

"I told you why. You and I have been close…_friends_…for two years now and I know nothing about you- yet, you know almost everything about me."

"I'm surprised that Lance hasn't told you…he is your _bestie_ after all."

Allura narrowed her eyes at him "He's my _bestie_ because he doesn't go out of his way to shut me out and- _no_…Lance would _never_ betray your trust in such a manner nor would I _ever_ go behind your back to pump him for information when I would so much rather hear it from _you_."

He put down his chopsticks and ran an agitated hand through his hair _Fuck it _"Allura, I'm not trying to keep secrets from you. Truth is, I don't remember much…just fleeting thoughts here and there…faint memories of things we may or may not have done together. Hell, I can even remember exactly what she looked like. Do you have any idea what that's like…what it did to me? The blast took away many things, but it couldn't erase how much I loved her…it was all I had to hold on to." He paused and looked at the princess, who seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"And, you're sure that she's…uh…she didn't survive?"

After rubbing the bridge of his nose, he answered. "Uh…I couldn't identify her in person, because I was confined to the Med-wing, but they brought me an item she was wearing for confirmation. As soon as I saw it, I knew it belonged to her- so, yeah…I'm sure."

"I know you call her Whatsername, but do you really not know?"

He gave a light chuckle "Crazy as it sounds, her name is actually the only thing I _do _remember…"

"What was it?"

Gently clearing his throat, he continued. "_So_…tell me about this _Casanova_ you married"

_Always deflecting…it's alright…it's more than he'd ever admitted to before… _"Hmmm…what do you want to know?"

"Where did you meet him?"

Allura smiled. "Believe it or not, I met him the same day I was sucked through the portal. He and his friend were playing at the place that hired me."

"Playing? Playing what?"

"Guitar…"

"Guitar? How cliché…"

Allura arched a brow "Do _you_ play guitar?"

"As a matter of fact, I do…well…did…whatever…so, Casanova plays guitar…"

"Sings to…I swear, it was like he was singing directly to me…" she mused.

Keith rolled his eyes. "You fell for a musician? Really?"

"Of course not, silly! He was military…he and his friends would play at open mic night just for fun."

Throwing his gaze up, he huffed "Pfft, a guitar toting singing soldier…sounds like a real winner."

_Keep mocking yourself, Captain! _Allura smirked "Actually, he was top of his class…all the way around. He was considered the best pilot in his division…a real hot commodity."

The captain winced. "Wait a minute…you're serious. You married a pilot?"

"Not just a pilot, Captain…the best of the best. My fly-boy could probably give _you_ a run for your money."

Keith narrowed his eyes "Where the hell were you, Allura?" The princess looked off to the side and he reached over the table to grab her hand. "Allura, I already figured out that you were in the States…tell me…where…"

Allura met his gaze and cleared her throat _oh boy…here we go… _"San Francisco…"

"He's an Alliance officer?"

"An officer? No…not an officer…"

"Wait…he was just a cadet?"

"A cadet destined for greatness, yeah!"

Keith slapped a hand over his face. "God, Allura…what were you thinking?"

"What are you, my father? Seriously! Why does it matter that he was just a cadet?" she snarled back.

"He was using you…"

"Really" she snorted "Using me for what? I was broke, Keith! He had no clue who I was, remember? As a matter of fact…_he's_ the one who helped _me_ out. Spoiled me rotten…treated me…well…like a princess."

_I would treat you better! _"I'm sure he wanted something in return…" Keith mumbled.

"For the last time, Kogane…he was a complete gentleman and treated me with the utmost respect…even though _I_ gave him the green light from day one!"

_God…why the hell did I start this conversation…this is so NOT what I want to hear…_ The princess got up and walked around the table, settling next to the Voltron commander. She leaned back against the table so that they would be face to face.

Keith closed his eyes and sighed before meeting her gaze. "Allura…I…"

"Can you imagine the control it took to say no to me, Commander?" she breathed, leaning in closer to him.

Black's pilot couldn't help but stare at her pouty lips"I think I may have an idea…" he replied, a slight smirk fighting to cross his face. _Question is, can you say no to me?_

"Interesting…" _Oh yes, this is definitely the old Keith coming through although, I must admit- his smolder has become much sexier…God I love you! _Allura looked up at him and smiled. Keith lowered his head, bringing his lips closer to her own _Kiss me…yes…kiss me damn it!_

"I don't know about you, Milady…but I think I'm done…" his voice husky as he looked at her through hooded eyes.

"uh huh"

Keith grinned mischievously and stood up from the table, leaving her hanging. _He so did not just do that to me! _Allura's jaw dropped and the commander chuckled, holding his hand out to her.

"Come on, Princess. Help me clean this up. We've been out here for a while and I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea…"

She took his hand and stood up, narrowing her eyes "Wouldn't want that- I am a married woman, after all…" she snapped and turned to clear up the empty containers. Keith grinned, biting his lip and watched her. _Yeah…not for long…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is another Chapter...as promised. I know it is short...but I hope you all like it...things are going to come to a head in the next chapter, for sure! Thank you to all who continue to support this little story that almost wasn't :-) Once again...I apologize for any errors in editing..._

_Jedi2400: Welcome and thank you so much! I hope I do not let you down!_

_KathDMD: Girl...it's coming! LOL...only a few chapters left...I mean it! (well...I think...you know...sometimes my stories take on a life of there own...I can't help it!)_

_Cubbie and Chris: This is a short transitional one...but we're almost there! xoxoxo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_Two weeks_. It had been almost two weeks since the princess had put her pan in motion and…_nothing_. Sure, there were fleeting moments here and there, but hardly anything substantial- Keith always chalking it up to Déjà vu. Allura had even conspired with Jeff to have Keith's old motorcycle and Fender sent to Arus. When his prized possessions arrived, he was obviously touched and elated; however, the items did nothing to trigger any memories of the past they'd shared. _What the hell am I doing? _she thought, getting ready to attend yet another meeting with the district governors. _It doesn't even matter anymore… _

It was clear that Keith was on a mission to win her over and convince her to get the annulment. Since her return, the usually stoic Voltron commander went out of his way to make her smile. Whether their impromptu lunch dates in the garden or rides through the back roads of the Castle on his bike, when they were together, Keith was charming, completely relaxed…_and quite the tease for sure! _Allura relished in the way he flirted with her and how much he'd opened up, truly deepening the love she already felt for him. She had to admit, her Commander was intense and overflowing with raw sexuality- definitely more mature and even more masculine than she'd remembered the cadet version of him to be.

The young monarch sat in front of the mirror and fiddled with the long thin chain around her neck that held the ring she'd kept hidden from them all. _I don't need him to remember…all I wanted was for him to let himself go…and he most certainly has…with __me__…Allura…the princess_. _What more could I possibly want?_ _Leah was his past…I can be his future... _Allura got up from her chair and finished getting dressed, throwing herself one last look. _That's it…time to bury 'Whatsername' once and for all._

xxxxx

Lance paced the hallway leading to Allura's study, unable to let go of the nagging feeling that she was hiding something big from them. Not that it really mattered since it was obvious that Keith had an agenda all his own- which seemed to have quite the effect on the princess. _I don't know who this husband is, but he's obviously no match for Captain Black. _Lance smirked at the thought, proud of the fact that his surrogate brother had finally decided to put the past behind him and fight for the woman he truly loved. Keith deserved to be happy, they both did. Still, something just wasn't right. Keith was slick and had his sexy smolder down pat, but Allura was _way_ too pliable for a woman who just lost the supposed 'love-of-her-life'. _He's good…but not __that__ good…she had to have been rebounding with the Fly-Boy…that's the only explanation…._

Seeing as though Allura was otherwise occupied in meetings after Lion practice, Lance decided to take the opportunity to do a little snooping around in her office. If she was hiding anything, that's where it would be… Lucky for him, but unfortunate for her, he had the codes to her study. _Ugh…this is so not cool… _At first, he felt guilty about snooping around his dear friend's privacy…however, the guilt lasted but a moment. _Aw hell…it's for the greater good…_ he snickered to himself. Checking the hall to make sure that no one was watching, the Red Lion pilot quickly entered the code to unlock the door to Allura's private study, reactivating the locks once he entered.

Rubbing the back of his head, he thought _what the hell am I even looking for? _He moved to her desk, opening and closing drawers until he saw a small box in the back of one of them. Reaching in, he pulled out the box and opened it. _What the hell? _There were a few papers, but what immediately caught his attention was the metallic blue smart phone, similar to the ones they used back in the academy, resting on top of them. _Where the hell did she get this? Huh…she must have managed to bring it back with her…_

Lance began to fiddle with the phone but it was password protected. _Seriously? _He thought for a moment before a wicked grin crossed his face…_1119…_the phone unlocked. _All you chicks are so predictable…_ he laughed, knowing that the pin she'd used was Keith's birthday. The phone was loaded with text messages and…_Oooh..video! _Clicking on the first one, he found he had to sit down…_How the….? _For what was probably the first time in his life, Lance was dumbfounded…

**The camera zoomed in on Sven, who smiled before casually pulling off his shirt, followed by the sound of a voice that sounded like Allura.

"Seriously Sven? Why is it that every time I whip out the phone to take a video your shirt magically flies off?"

"Woman! I just wanted it documented for posterity that you passed this up…" he smirked as he flexed his taught muscles for the camera.

"I can assure you, my dear Svenoush, the sacrifice was more than worth it." she said.

Lance approached Sven and threw his arm around him "cut your losses, Thor. It's clear we've lost this round." he laughed.

Keith approached from behind and slapped both of them across the head. "Stop hitting on my girl." He snickered before turning to face the camera "So, Milady, are you going to turn that thing off and show me some love, or what?"

Off screen, the young woman giggled. The picture jumbled as she tossed the phone to Lance, who continued to film, capturing a radiant Allura, throwing her arms around Keith, engaging him in a passionate lip lock. Lance's voice interrupted the moment

"Seriously you two…get a frickin room!" The couple looked directly at the camera.

"Shut it off, asshole!" snorted Keith while Allura lunged forward and grabbed it from his hands. The video feed ended.**

Lance sat on the chair, staring blankly at the phone in his hands. _Holy shit! _He then accessed the photo albums where he found picture upon picture of all of them, especially some breath taking ones of Keith and Allura. _This is nuts! For fuck's sake…she married…Keith? How is that possible? _He got up from the chair and rummaged through the papers in the box. _Oh my God! _It was a certified copy of a Certificate of Marriage from the State of California dated May 14, 2101 for Keith Kogane and Leah Arleana. As he scanned the paper, he noticed the signatures and his jaw dropped once again. He immediately recognized his own signature alongside Sven's as witnesses. Then, of course, there was Keith's. What he didn't expect to see was the very distinct signature of HRH Princess Allura Arleana Altair. _She signed it with her real name…fuck me! _

Hearing the distinct sound of heels clanking down the hallway, Lance jumped up from his position, throwing the phone and the certificate back in the drawer he'd found it in. _Crap! _He realized that there was no way he'd make it out of there without Allura seeing him. He ran to the door and deactivated the interior lock, hoping to make his presence less suspicious. He then ran over to the loveseat and plopped himself down, seemingly waiting for her arrival. Allura casually walked inside and froze when she saw Lance sitting there.

"Lance! What the hell are you doing in here?'

"I was waiting for you, isn't it obvious?"

Allura threw him a look and made her way over to her desk, checking to see if everything was in order. Looking back at Lance, she said "What is it you need, McClain."

"McClain? So that's how you address your best friend now?" he clenched his heart. "I'm so hurt!"

Allura rolled her eyes "Oh, get off it…do you honestly think that I don't know that you were snooping around my desk?"

"Well…now I'm just devastated!"

"Spit it out Lance! What do you want to know?"

"Why do you keep pumping Keith about Whatsername?"

"Who?"

"Allura…_now_ who's playing dumb…"

"Why would you even ask?"

Putting his hands on his hips, he responded "That chapter in his life is closed, Lura-Lu…he's moved on…let it go…unless, you're hiding something, of course"

Allura crossed her arms in front of her "It's none of your business"

"It concerns my best friend…my brother, so hell yeah it's my business! You refuse to get an annulment from this mystery 'Casanova' as you've coined him…yet you are so obviously into Keith…and it makes me wonder…"

Allura walked up to Lance and stood in front of him. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to go through with the annulment. The past is the past, Lance, and- you're right…It's time to let it go. Besides, you know damn well that I would never do anything to hurt him."

Lance looked at her and arched a brow in challenge. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" she asked, instantly noticing his sheepish expression. "_Oh my God_…you really _were_ snooping! Damn it, Lance!"

The Red Lion pilot raised his hands defensively "Lura-Lu, relax…ok…I'm sorry…I was just, concerned…"

"Bullshit! You had no right! Ugh!" she yelled, throwing a stack of papers on the floor.

"You're right…it was completely inappropriate and now that I look back, I'm really not sure why…just selfish, I guess.

Allura didn't answer, she just buried her face in her hands. The Red Lion pilot knew he'd messed up big time- he completely betrayed her trust and truly felt horrible about it. Lance walked up to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Allura…really…please, talk to me."

Meeting his gaze, she huffed- knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. "Look, I toyed with the idea of telling him right away…but how the hell would I explain something like that… especially when things were so awkward between us to begin with?"

"Understandable…" he nodded.

"So, I figured that if I recreated some things- draw out the 'old Keith', he might remember on his own…I just didn't expect for him to have his own agenda..."

Lance snickered "Yeah, and it's obviously working."

A small grin tugged at Allura's lips. "For sure…driving me crazy is what it's doing. Look, If he hasn't remembered after everything I've tried, he's not going to remember…_period_- and, you know what? I really don't care. All I wanted was for him to relax and let himself go…have fun- and he is…_we_ are…_together_. I don't want 'Keith and Leah'…I _want_ 'Keith and Allura'. I thought that we would be closer if he knew but…that's not the case…it wouldn't matter…I really believe that if he and I take the next step, we'll be even stronger than before."

"I know you two will be…I never doubted it for a second." he smiled, then shrugged before rubbing the back of his head. "So, you're really not going to tell him?"

Allura squeezed his arm "The only thing I plan on telling him is that I've decided to go through with the annulment. The past is the past, Lance…let's leave it that way."


	12. Chapter 12

_WARNING... alas...there will be drama in this chapter (you know why Cubbie...it's in my DNA, remember? But, hey...one out of 13 isn't that bad! LOL) Only one more chapter to go!_

_THANK YOU to all who continue to read/follow/review/PM... Seriously...has really encouraged me to want to write more!_

_WarzonePrez: Those who know me know I LOVE my Lance... I try to make him into the big brother she never had...he is a piece of work, isn't he?_

_Cubbie and Chris: And the drama unfolds...nope...they do not remember...(thank you Lion Guides...grrrr) Just fleeting moments and ideas/feelings...nothing specific, which is why even the video doesn't trigger Lance's memory. Sadly, Captain Uptight will be making an appearance- but, justifiably so... HOWEVER...I will keep my promise...no more drama after this chapter *cross my heart*...even if I do have a chapter 14..._

_petite0312: Ah yes...at this point...the annulment is necessary...KA need a fresh start...together...forget the past on all counts...and Lance will always come to their relationship rescue! I will now coin him the 'KA Rescue Ranger" lol! Thank you! :-)_

_JustLucky05: *eep* I have played with so many different scenarios it's not even funny! Here are my thoughts (Allura's) as to how I finally had this play out: The boys will not remember...thanks to the Lion Guides. Because of this, Allura decided not to tell Keith that she and Whatsername are one and the same. As far as Keith was/is concerned...Allura and Leah are two different people. In some sense, is correct- Allura as Leah was ooc with how she behaved on Arus- understandably seeing that she was just a normal gal. And the Captain, thanks to everything he'd been through, is no longer like the cadet...although his drive to win the princess over brought out his playful side once again, he is still The Noble-One...and Allura likes that...it's what she wants- a man she can depend on. She doesn't want the past...she wants a future... I hope you'll like how this plays out by the end of the next chapter... (really crazy...I literally had four diff versions of how this would play out!) You have been such a great support! xoxoxo_

_feli3:Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy! :-)_

_KathDMD: You have to know that the video was exclusively for you, Bella! *wink-wink* I promised you some more Sven, after all! Yeah...the annulment is not going to go smoothly...of course there will be a glitch...and jewelry finally comes into play...oh...and Acquerello...hot damn!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs belong to me..._

* * *

_**"Whatsername" **_

_**Chapter 12**_

The mounds of paperwork seemed to be endless. The princess sat behind her desk across from Coran, sifting through proposal after proposal, grateful that the majority of the work had been done while she was away; however, there were still many items that required her approval. _At least all the legwork is done…thanks to Keith. _A fleeting smile crossed her lips as she thought of the commander, looking forward to their standing lunch date. Noticing her far off expression, Coran smiled and lightly cleared his throat.

"So, what are your thoughts regarding Eretria?"

Allura looked up "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Eretria…it was what you were working on before the portal incident."

"Ah, yes…Eretria. Well, the captain seems to believe that we can have the school completed by the end of the month. The timeline and funding he's charted makes sense so, I guess it's feasible."

"You agree then?"

Allura nodded then signed off on the proposal, handing it to Coran. Letting out a deep sigh, she folded her hands on the desk "I'm exhausted and it's not even eleven o'clock!"

The advisor chuckled "Well, you'll be having lunch with the commander soon- _that_ should relax you a bit."

The princess arched a brow and grinned "Ha ha _Funny_. Well, we won't be going out today. I have way too much to do so we'll be having lunch right here."

"Dearest, that's not necessary. Give yourself a break…the proposals can wait a bit."

"No, Coran…it's alright- besides, I can use Keith's input on a couple of the new ones."

"The two of you have grown rather close since your return." he rubbed his chin. "I must say, I have never seen the captain so relaxed…refreshing, really."

"Yes, it certainly is a different side, for sure…Don't be fooled though, Coran…he is just as obsessive as ever…he's only toned it down a bit." She smiled and winked.

Coran sat back in the chair and crossed his arms, letting out a soft sigh "What a shame...a fine young man such as himself deserves to have a strong young woman at his side. I, personally, cannot believe that someone hasn't snatched him up. Lions know the young ladies in Altea swoon whenever he walks by."

The princess snorted and gritted her teeth "Don't remind me."

"Rumor has it that his heart is already taken. Has he said anything to you?"

Throwing her pen on the desk, she leaned forward. "What are you insinuating, Coran?"

The esteemed advisor followed suit, leaning forward as well. "Allura…you know how much I adore you, my dear…and I am not a fool. I know that man loves you and, for the life of me, I _cannot_ understand why you are wasting time."

His surrogate daughter gnawed at her lips, obviously trying to formulate an answer that would make the slightest bit of sense, but found she was coming up empty. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she rolled her shoulders and met his gaze. "I've decided to move forward with the annulment, Coran."

His eyes immediately brightened "Splendid, child! That is wonderful news! I'm glad that you've finally come to your senses…"

The princes rolled her eyes. "This wasn't easy, Coran- let me make that very clear."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I realized that the man I married was just a stand-in for someone…_else."_

Coran closed his eyes and chuckled "Indeed…"

"So, what exactly is needed from me in order to get the ball rolling?"

"In all honesty…nothing. After all, we have no way of proving the marriage even took place considering you were in an alternate universe of some sort. As far as everyone is concerned…it never happened. I just needed to hear it from you before I proceeded."

_Uh oh…_ Allura was about to begin some kind of explanation when there was a knock at the door.

"Ah…looks like your lunch appointment has arrived." he chuckled.

"Coran…I…"

"Don't worry about a thing, dearest…I will handle the media…"

"But…you don't under-"

"Come in, Commander!" yelled Coran, throwing Allura a wink as he patted her hand.

Keith entered, casually dressed in dark jeans and gray t-shirt, smoldering with sex-appeal, holding bags containing lunch for two. "Hey Coran…sorry…am I interrupting?"

"Lions no, Captain! I was just leaving." He smiled and walked up to Keith. "Get her to stop working for a bit, would you?"

Black's pilot nodded and smirked "Will do my best, Sir."

As Coran exited the room, Keith focused his attention on Allura. Dressed in a beige silk short sleeved blouse and navy blue pencil skirt cut right above her knee, she epitomized the image of a Fortune 500 business woman- yet still looked... _sexy as hell!_ "So, Milady…working hard, or hardly working?" he smiled.

"What do you think?" she snorted before smiling back _God he's hot..._"Although, it has been much easier to get through it all thanks to you."

Keith put the bags down on the small table in her study "It's a gift…" he said with a mock sigh, walking toward her desk. When he reached his destination, he extended his hand out to her. "Come on…enough work for now. Give yourself a break. Besides, if I wanted to talk shop, I would have just stayed in my office."

Allura took his hand and got up from her desk "Well, forgive me if I value your opinion…"

"Look…I swear, after lunch, I'll help you with whatever you need…ok?"

Shrugging her shoulders she huffed "Ugh…fine! " then giggled as he led her to the table.

"So, what did you bring this time?" she asked, rubbing her palms together as she watched him unpack the containers.

The commander chuckled at her enthusiasm. Over the past year, Altea had flourished with a wealth of little restaurants and bistros opening up offering a variety of Terran cuisine in addition to the traditional Arusian fare. The team suspected that it was the Arusians' way of paying some kind of tribute to all they'd done, and continue to do, for the sake of Arus' defense.

"Thai." He replied.

"Ooooh Thai! How exciting!" she squealed, looking over the variety he'd brought.

From coconut shrimp to panang curry to pad thai, Black's pilot brought samplings of at least six different dishes. Keith looked at her, furrowing then releasing his brow. _Something's up…_ he speculated.

Leaning forward, he cocked his head to the side "Is there something you want to say?"

Allura finished chewing and took a sip of water. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. You've just been unusually…quiet."

She giggled "Keith, I was just _starving_, that's all." she paused and looked off to the side "Although, there _was_ something…"

Keith fell back against his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me this isn't another Whatsername inquisition…"

"_No!_ No, it isn't. As a matter of fact- I have decided to never bring it up again."

The captain arched a brow and crossed his arms in front of him "Is that so?"

"Yes, _Commander_…it is."

"Good…It's about time. I've already moved on, after all." He said with a sneaky smirk.

"_Have_ you, now?" she grinned.

Keith nodded in affirmation and finished up his last bite.

"Met someone?" she added.

Wiping his mouth with the napkin, he momentarily threw his gaze up "Mmmm, maybe."

"Is she from Arus?" she played.

Keith rolled his eyes "Like I've been anywhere _but_ Arus in the last two years?"

She grinned. "Point taken…ok…does she live in Altea?"

"No, not really…"

Allura pursed her lips "Well, _that's_ vague."

Keith snorted a chuckle "After the way you reacted to my, ehem, _minions_ the last time we went into town you think I would actually _tell_ you where she lives?"

"Well, Captain Kogane, I _do_ have an obligation to protect _you_ from the maniacs as well."

"She's not a maniac, Allura…stubborn as hell, but a maniac? No."

"Is she…pretty?" she narrowed her eyes and smirked in challenge.

"Eh." he laughed at her arched brow then continued "Actually...she's a knockout…her beauty is unsurpassed." he said, smiling and biting his lip.

"If she's so wonderful, then why aren't you with _her_?" She snorted.

"It's complicated…"

"Oh…I see…" Allura feigned annoyance as she mockingly threw her napkin down and got up from the table, smiling when her back was turned.

Keith grinned as he closed his eyes and gently shook his head. Cleaning off the table, he discarded the trash and slowly walked over to where Allura was standing. _That's it…I'm done with frickin' Casanova… _he thought_. _She instantly felt the heat of his body against her back.

Keith placed his lips right next to her ear and whispered "The problem I have is that she's married."

Allura's breath caught when she felt his fingertips gently gliding up her arms, resting on her shoulders before he turned her to face him. _Holy mother of all that is pure! _She held his gaze, mere inches separating them, and whispered. "What if it doesn't matter to her?"

"It matters to me- _I_ don't _want_ to have an affair, Allura…or just be someone's _lover_" he replied, his warm breath teasing her waiting lips.

"Maybe if you kissed her, she'd change her mind." She was breathless at his proximity to her.

A smirk tugged at his lips "Maybe if she gets an annulment, I will…

"Some women need a little convincing." She sighed, knowing well that she would lose control at any moment.

He bit the side of his mouth "The fact that I love her should be enough…"

Allura completely leaned into him "You love her?"

"Yes, I do…more than anything." he answered, caressing her back with his strong hands. _God she fits so perfectly in my arms..._

Bringing her arms up, the princess wrapped them around his neck "Really?" _I'm going to faint...pass out...right now..._

"Really" he stated, leaning his forehead against hers.

The princess seductively wet her lips "Well played, Kogane." She whispered. "By the way, the annulment is already in process…now…kiss me, damn it!"

Keith instantly lowered his head and captured her lips within his, engaging her in a kiss so passionate that it entranced them both. Any control that either of them had was quickly slipping away as they succumbed to all the suppressed emotion they held for each other. Allura fisted her hands through his hair, deciding she should be the one to deepen the kiss and send them both over the edge. The commander groaned internally _Oh God…_

"Allura" he panted. "We need to stop, Love…before I can't…"

Her hands still fisted in his hair she breathed. "Who said I wanted you to?"

Kissing her with ferocity, Keith pulled Allura against him and lifted her up, walking them over to the couch in her study. Falling upon it, the princess pulled his shirt out of "his jeans and tucked her hands underneath it, relishing in the feel of his hot skin and rippled abs.

"_Keith...__Oh God_ I need you..." she sighed, allowing her hands to travel from his abs, around his back, down to his firm buttock.

_Ugh…she's killing me! "Allura" _he moaned "You have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you"

The commander groaned against her lips as his hands began to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. _Should just rip it off her _He began to devour her neck, relishing in the taste of her as he slowly moved toward the valley between her full and waiting breasts. Something nicked his lip. _Damn necklace! _Annoyed, he paused, yanking it from her neck in the throws of passion- that was when he saw it.

Noticing his hesitation, Allura grabbed his face in her hands bringing his gaze toward hers. "Keith, what is it? Why did you stop?" she mumbled breathlessly, wondering if she'd done something wrong. He looked at her, slowly raising the chain up, the black onyx band dangling between them.

"Where did you get this, Allura?"

The princess felt dizzy and she closed her eyes "_Oh God_." She whispered.

Keith pushed away and jumped up off the couch, running his shaking hand through his hair before tucking in his shirt. Allura quickly got up, buttoning her blouse as she ran toward him.

"Keith, please…let me explain…"

He spun around to face her, eyes aflame "Explain what? That you've been playing with me since you got back? Your little inquisition into a past that you already knew? What- did you go back in time and decide to fuck with my life? Throw my loss in my face by flaunting her ring in front of me? _My god_, Allura…what did you do?"

"I did _nothing_, I swear! I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you…I _love_ you" she grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes "It's _my_ ring, Keith…_mine! __You_ gave it to _me…"_

_Has she lost her mind? What does she mean it's hers…I gave that ring to Leah…Leah…wait…Arleana…Ar-leah-na…_Keith swallowed hard, realization hitting him like a brick wall. _Oh god…it was them…the Guides…it wasn't the blast…they erased our memories…I can't…I can't breathe…how…how… _He pulled away from her once more "I can't…I just…I need to be alone."

"Don't go, Keith…please." She pleaded, lunging toward him once more "I wanted to tell you, I did…but I didn't know how. I didn't want you to think that I had anything to do with this. I had no idea…I swear. I didn't even put two and two together until I came back. I was afraid to tell you, of how you'd react…I mean…whatever we felt for each other was unspoken at that point…how could I drop such a bombshell on you?"

He marched over and grabbed her arms "I have never given you a reason to fear me, Princess" he hissed "You say you love me yet you didn't trust in me enough to tell me the truth. Instead, you opted to play this little game of yours…wanting to, what? Turn me into what I was back then because 'Commander Uptight' didn't fit your mold? Your ancestors are the ones who turned me into what I am today! I am obviously _not_ the man you fell in love with…nor will I _ever_ be."

"But, you _are,_ Keith. _You_ are the one I fell in love with…_you_…_Captain_ Kogane, not _cadet _Kogane- he was just more open to letting me in. My God, Keith…I'd loved you for so long and I _finally_ had a chance to be with you…the way I'd always _wanted_ to be…and you so openly loved me back. You were ready to give everything up for me…but I wouldn't let you. I guess I should have just let you go…break it off- but, I couldn't." she paused as he turned away from her.

Inching her way closer, Allura continued " When you asked me to marry you, I was so overcome with love that I wasn't thinking of what the consequences would be…it didn't matter…I just wanted to be with you. When I came back and saw the blank look in your eyes, I wanted to die. That night, I struggled to understand why the Guides would do this...that was when I made the connection. I thought that I could help you remember, which was why I held off on the annulment. Then I realized that it no longer mattered…we've created so much history together over the last two years…such a strong bond between us that surpassed anything from the past. Sure, the frivolous Keith was fun, but I'm not in love with _him_- I'm in love with the man he became...the man that stands before me…the man willing to sacrifice so much for me and my people…"

Keith clenched his eyes shut, trying with all his might to fight the anguished tears that were threatening to emerge. Her raw emotion wrapped itself around his heart; yet, he felt so manipulated, a mere pawn used to promote the Voltron legacy. Any other woman would not have let him go to Arus, would have insisted that he take a position on Earth instead; but Allura- she knew what it meant, she knew how much he loved his military career and how important it was to Arus' future that he accept the mission. _That's why the Guides did this…they sent her back to ensure that destiny was fulfilled_- ripping his heart to shreds in the process…turning him into Captain Fearless, Captain Protocol, and so on and so on… _What about Allura?_ How did she fit into this artful manipulation? Deep down, he knew without a doubt that she was just as much a victim in all this as he was; however, he was so overcome by anger and resentment that he couldn't think clearly. The room was spinning, his head was spinning. _It's a lie…it's all a lie… _his mind yelled as he turned to look at her.

"I want the annulment, Princess. This marriage is a sham. I didn't marry _you- _I married _Leah_ and, as far as _I'm_ concerned, she's _dead_." He whispered.

Allura flinched back at the statement. Despite the fact that she wanted to fall apart, she inhaled deeply and responded "I…understand. I meant it when I said that Coran had begun the process. You're right, Leah _is_ dead. I was hoping to put the past behind us…build a new future."

Unable to look at her, Keith reached out and took her hand, dropping the necklace and ring within it. "I have to go…" he said, quickly making his way to the door of her study, pausing for a moment when he heard her say "I love you" before walking out, slamming the door shut behind him.

The distraught princess walked over to her desk, numb of all emotions. _What the hell was that? What the hell just happened? _She keyed in the code to ring Coran.

"Yes, Princess."

"Coran, I need to see you in my office please. The annulment may be more complicated than you originally thought…"

"I'm on my way."

She then picked up her com unit and sent a quick message to Lance. _'Hey…plz go find Keith…he knows…' _within seconds Lance responded _'Shit…on it…Lu'. _

_Not good...so not good... _Allura put her com back down on her desk and sank into her chair, cursing the fact that she'd forgotten to remove the damn necklace. _He'll come around…he loves me; but, does he believe that I love him just as much? Ugh! He has every right to be angry…we were both pawns in this fated game. Once the shock and confusion wears off…he'll realize…I hope…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Good Evening everyone...once again...sorry for late post. Sadly...due to recent circumstances I have to work a crazy amount of hours for a while. I was hoping to have the story completed today, but I just did not want to rush it...this is the end and I want it to be great so- yes...this will be a drama chapter with a cliffhanger but...no worries...it will all end fabulously! Thank you, once again, to all those who continue to read/follow/review/PM xoxoxo_

_Cubbie and Chris: A little more stubborness luvey...but only one chapter left to bliss!_

_sunshineleo: Thank you! Little drama again this week but last chapter will make it all better ;-)_

_JustLucky05: Just one more week of stubborn Keith and all will be back to normal...I promise! xoxo_

_KathDMD: Smacking Keith has been a common denominator in my fics this week LOL! Ah yes...POPs away Bella!_

_Guest: Thank you so much!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Voltron or its characters. All OCs are mine..._

* * *

**_"Whatsername"_**

**_Chapter 13_**

The subtle rain tapped against the window, offering Allura a brief distraction from the onslaught of how-could-yous and what-were-you-thinkings that escaped her surrogate father after confessing that she had not been in an alternate universe, but in the past- and that it was Keith that she'd married. Leaning against the window, she sighed. _How did it come to this? Coran is right…what the hell was I thinking? _As the advisor went on, the princess' mind wondered to the breakthrough of intimacy she and Keith had experienced before all hell broke loose- the feel of his warm soft lips against her skin, his strong arms pulling her against him, and his fathomless chocolate browns looking upon her with love and longing. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"I am assuming that there is proof of this marriage?" Coran asked, drawing her back to the present.

Allura gave him a weary look and walked over to her desk, pulling out an embossed envelope and handing it to him. As he took it from her, he couldn't help but notice her defeated appearance. _I should have pushed. I should have questioned her more. I should…I should have known…_

"I will go to my office and see what I can do, Princess. In truth, I am not quite sure what the next step will be. I will contact you and the commander once I have any information."

"That's all I ask." She paused. "Again, I'm sorry, Coran…I never meant to cause such controversy…I just…"

He gently placed his hand upon hers. "I know, Dearest. I just wish you would have told me…that's all. Now, chin up…I will see what I can do…"

The princess looked up and attempted a smile "Thank you."

Coran nodded and exited her office, shaking his head as he walked down the hall, wondering if there was a way out of this mess.

Xxxxx

Lance found his surrogate brother in his usual place- the gym; he hesitating entering, however, once he realized that his best friend was practicing _tameshigiri_- a grimacing flinch swept across his face as Keith skillfully sliced the tatami three ways- effortlessly. _Maybe I'll come back later… _he thought, fearful that the commander may decide to use him instead of a new tatami for the next cut.

"Don't worry, Lance…I've already completed _happogiri." _

Red's pilot paused and looked over his shoulder. _How the fuck does he do that? _"What? I wasn't going anywhere!"

Keith returned his katana to its seya and respectfully placed it on the ground before turning to face his friend. "Did _she_ send you?"

"_She_? You mean…_Allura_?" He furrowed his brow and crossed his arms in front of him "Yeah…she's worried about you."

The captain narrowed his eyes. "How kind of her…"

"Don't be a dick, Kogane!"

"Fuck off, Lance…you have no idea…"

"Yeah, actually…I do.."

"What?"

"Don't even…it wasn't my place to say anything…besides…her logic made sense."

"Logic? _What_ logic? There is no _logic_ involved in this whole mess! Her ancestors completely manipulated me…my life…our lives. Logic? Fuck!"

"Hey…she was just as much a pawn in this as we were…"

"Really? Two years, Lance! Two fucking years I fought to stop feeling guilty over what happened to…" he clenched his jaw, still finding difficulty saying her name "_Leah_…and it was even worse once I fell in love with Allura…"

"…but she _is_ Leah…"

"No! She's _not_!_ Leah_ is dead, Lance…_dead_!"

"Keith, man…"

"She's been back for a few weeks while _I've_ lived with this for _two years_…who's the pawn again? Did she honestly think that I would just see it as an ironic twist of fate and be all giddy and happy…ready to pick up where we left off?" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

Lance pushed forward with a few eye-rolls and hand gestures of his own"Of course not! That's why she didn't want to tell you…she knew that you wouldn't be ready to hear something like that…especially considering the two of you were still dancing around your feelings for each other."

Keith grabbed his head and looked like he was going to vomit "My god! I had sex with her, Lance- and I don't even remember a fucking thing!"

"_Noooo_, _you_ had sex with _Leah_ and, according to _you_, she's _dead_…remember?"

A murderous look sweapt across the commander's face as he clenched his fists at his sides and his jaw began to twitch.

Lance crossed his arms and huffed to the side "Spare me the intimidation, Keith. If you want to punch me…go ahead…if you think it will make you feel better. Bottom line, Allura loves you, and you love her. She could care less about the past…it doesn't matter to her. She loved you before any of it happened…that's why she decided to go through with the annulment and let the whole Whatsername thing go." Lance wrinkled his brow "Which reminds me…how the _hell_ did you figure it out, anyway?"

Keith squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his arms up. "You know what? I'm done with this…please…just leave me the hell alone. I need time to sort this all out…got it?"

Lance reluctantly backed off and stepped to the side as Keith blew passed him, nearly knocking him over in the process. He shrugged his shoulders _That went well… _

Xxxxx

The air around the castle was thick with tension. Keith had gone out of his way to avoid any interactions with Allura for the rest of the day and into the next. His actions did not go unnoticed by Hunk, Pidge, Nanny, as well as the regular castle staff that interacted with the force on a regular basis. Hunk and Pidge tried to pump Lance for information; however, the Red Lion pilot kept his mouth shut- holding firm to the belief that it was not his place to let the secret out.

"Yeah, well…they better get it together because all this iciness is getting to me, too!" growled Hunk.

"Does this have anything to do with the guy Allura married?" asked Pidge.

Lance bit the inside of his cheek. "Kinda…she decided to get the annulment…that much I can say…"

That's great! But…wait…with all the time they've been spendin' together, you'd think the Chief would be happy." Yellow's pilot rubbed his chin.

"Yeah…ya'd think…anywho…that's all I can say…just let it run its course." Red responded.

xxxxx

Keith lay on the couch in his office, trying hard to fight the anger that continued to rise within him, trying his best to redirect it away from Allura. For the first time in his life he felt confused and conflicted. He'd always been sure of himself. As devastated as he was after he'd lost Leah, Keith knew that he had a higher purpose. The love they'd shared fueled his desire to move on, to be the best leader he could be- all because she'd had faith in him. Leah knew how important his military career was to him, and she'd encouraged it. _No…it was Allura…she encouraged it. What if she was in on it all along? _His inner conflict was brought to an end as his com beeped with a message from Coran, asking him to come to his office. The commander sat up and ran a hand through his hair. _Great…now what?_

_Xxxxx_

Coran sat behind his desk staring at the captain seated across from him. Keith sat in the chair with his arms crossed, rubbing his forehead. The advisor could tell that he was growing impatient and was thankful when he heard the knock on his door, indicating that the princess had arrived. Keith stiffened and sat up straight, resting his forearms on his legs and interlacing his fingers as she walked into the room. He turned his head to the side, not wanting to make contact as she sat next to him.

"Good afternoon, Commander." She offered in her sweet melodic tone.

Keith took a deep breath. "Good afternoon, Princess."

Allura averted her eyes, and looked at Coran. It was obvious that the commander was anxious to get the meeting over with- and it had yet to begin.

Coran cleared his throat, gaining Keith's attention. "You both know why we are all here so I will not waste any time." The pair nodded for him to proceed. "Under normal circumstances, this annulment would have been granted immediately, as you are both agreeing to it, however…"

Keith interrupted, leaning forward in his chair "what do you mean…however…"

The Arusian minister arched a brow and Keith pushed his back against his chair. "The marriage certificate that Princess Allura submitted poses a complication as it is signed by both of you."

"The name on the marriage certificate is not Her Highness'…it is Leah's and I have her death certificate…making the marriage null and void." announced Keith.

Coran couldn't help but notice the fleeting look of hurt that crossed Allura's face as she looked down upon her hands, and it tugged at his heart. "On the contrary, Commander…the printed name may say 'Leah Altoire but the signature is clearly that of Her Royal Highness Princess Allura Arleana Altair…making it quite valid indeed…"

Keith whipped his gaze at her "You _signed_ it with your _real_ name? Pretty bold, don't you think?" he spat.

Allura had enough. It was her turn to get angry. "Bold? Hardly…seeing as though I told you my real name…right before you made love to me…oh…wait…that's right…you don't remember."

Coran grimaced at the admition and the commander narrowed his eyes "I don't remember, _Your Highness_, because _your_ ancestors erased my memory…I _do_ find it interesting that you would use your official signature to sign a document in what you _admittedly_ thought was in an alternate universe…or did you plan this all along?"

"_What?_" she yelled, standing up "Are you insane? You _honestly_ believe that I was _in_ on this?"

Keith shot up off his chair, standing in front of her face-to-face. "You tell me?" he yelled back.

Coran slammed his hands on his desk. "Enough! Both of you! By the lions!" The pair looked over at Coran and sheepishly took their seats once more. The advisor continued. "The annulment cannot be granted."

"Why not?" The princess shook her head.

"We've both agreed to it." added Keith.

"Yes, and if the marriage had been recent, it would be granted; however…the marriage occurred two years ago…it cannot be annulled. The only option is divorce…and I'm not sure…"

"Do it…" stated Keith, standing up once more.

Allura shot her glance at him, but Coran jumped in before she could say a word "Commander…that would mean _publically_ acknowledging that you and the princess are, indeed, married and that you no longer wish to be her husband." he explained.

Keith raked a hand through his hair, confusion flooding his mind "I'm not sure if any of this is even real…they erased my memory, how do I know for sure that they didn't add memories…suggestions…as well…anything to solidify their ultimate goal." He snarled.

Coran's jaw dropped at the statement.

Allura got up and stood in front of Keith. "What are you saying? That the guides manipulated you into loving me?" Keith did not answer, he simply bore his dark brown gaze into her azure blues, blues that were clouded by the emotional slap he'd just delivered. The princess stepped closer and gently cupped his head in her hands, forcing him to not look away. "No one manipulated _me_. I was only _eighteen_ when I met you, Keith Kogane, and instantly fell in love with you. As soon as I looked into your eyes, my heart was filled with hope, and my heart and soul became yours. After everything we've been through over the last two years, how could you possibly doubt the validity of our love? Please…tell me you don't…" she pleaded.

Once again, the captain did not answer. He placed his hands on her wrists and pulled them away from the hold they had on him, never taking his eyes off her. His heart screamed _What the fuck is the matter with you? Tell her! Tell her you don't believe it! Tell her that you want to spend the rest of your life loving her! _Yet, his mind continued to counter _They manipulated you, and your friends…they made you believe something that wasn't true… _his heart interjected once more _not Allura…no…she loves me…she would never…_

His silence shot through her heart like a bullet as she slowly backed away from him. Allura looked at Coran. "Do whatever he wants, Coran…" the princess lowered her gaze and shook her head "I…I have to go…" she whispered, making a quick exit out of Coran's office.

The advisor turned to Keith "Son, please…think about this…you know that's not the case. You two love each other…it's obvious..."

The captain grabbed his head. "I know…I…I'm so overwhelmed…so much has happened in the last twenty-four hours…I just…I'm not sure of anything anymore…"

"Keith, I understand that this has been a lot for you to take in…but search your heart…go, son. Take the rest of the day off…get some rest. Allow your mind to relax. I'll go and have a talk with Allura."

The commander nodded his head and exited the office, heading straight toward his quarters. Upon entering, he immediately hit the shower, hoping that the hot water would bring him clarity. As he stood under the steady stream, he thought about Allura and how good it felt to finally hold her in his arms, to taste her lips after two years of wondering, to feel her soft fingers brush against his skin, and hear her whisper that she loves him…_Allura…my Allura…my Princess…_ He was a logical man, not one to give into irrational fear and thoughts; but, this situation had him second-guessing himself- and Keith Kogane did _not_ second-guess himself. This is the same woman that fought at his side, that kept vigil when he'd been injured, that he'd rescued time and time again. He would gladly give his life for her. The captain shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, toweling himself off before putting on his drawstring pajama pants. Something caught his eye as he walked toward his bed. On his nightstand, there was a note attached to a smartphone, similar to one he had back in the academy. He unfolded the note and read it.

'_Dude, look…I know your Capt. Uptight self is over thinking shit right now…and I get it…I get you…really Bro- but, she loves you man! She loved you before she met your bad-ass cadet self. The proof is right here. The way she looks at you…I'd seen that look on her before…way before…and you'll know it too! Look through it, man. If it locks up, the code is 1119 (she sooo wants you!)- Lance'_

Keith sat on his bed and leaned against the pillows. He turned on the phone and, with a light chuckle, entered the passcode- instantly bringing it to life. Black's pilot was overcome with emotion as he read the texts, studied the photos, and carefully watched the videos. Lance was right, he'd seen that look on Allura more times than he could count, as well as his own reaction to her. _How could I have possibly doubted my love for her even for a second? Of course I love her…more than anything…and she…she loves me. _He couldn't stop looking at the pictures. Although he had no memory of them, he knew he wanted to recreate those moments with Allura_…new memories…a new life…together…oh my god…what have I done? _

Keith shot up from the bed, instantly remembering the heartbroken look on Allura's face back in Coran's office. _I have to fix this…fast! _He ran to his dresser draw and began to dig through it. Once he found the box he was looking for, he pulled it out, slowly opening it up to reveal its long forgotten contents. He gently pulled out a matching black onyx wedding band and a barrette adorned with sapphires. He closed his eyes and squeezed the items within his palm. _I'll make this right, Allura…I promise. _The commander grabbed the pair of jeans he had hung on his chair and quickly pulled on his t-shirt, placing the band and barrette in his pocket. As he laced up his boots, his com began to buzz.

"Kogane" he barked.

"Keith, come to control, quick."

"Why, Lance? What's going on?"

"Allura's gone, Keith…we can't find her…"

* * *

_tameshigiri: _cutting practice

_happogiri: _to cut in eight directions


End file.
